A Sors
by Noe-sama
Summary: Hello, megint jövök egy új sztorival. Most is elnézést kérek a hibáimért :) Akkor hát jó szorakozást :)
1. A kezdet

**Kezdet**

_Karakura város, 2010_

_- Induljatok! Foglaljátok el a várost! - vízhangzott a parancs. _

_- Igenis, főparancsnok úr! - meghajolt az ősz hajú férfi, aki legközelebb állt a vezetőhöz, majd a többiekhez fordult. - Nem hallottátok?! Indulás! Kapukat kinyitni! Lidérceket beterelni a városba! - kiáltott. _

_- Igenis, uram! - megszólaltak egyszerre a katonák, és kiözönlöttek a teremből. _

_- Hát ez az idő is eljött, - az ősz hajú férfi a főparancsnokhoz fordult, elégedett mosollyal az arcán. _

_- Igen, eljött, - bólintott az öreg szakállas vezető, és lassan felállt. - Gyere, menjünk mi is._

_Eltelt fél év. Karakura város teljesen fel volt dúlva. A házak, az épületek, üzletek romokban hevertek. Az utak beszakadva. A fák kitörve. Az utcákon mindenfelé holttestek hevertek, olyanok is, amik már oszlásnak indultak. Nagyon sok ember halt meg. De ekkor létre jött egy csapat. E csapat szállt szembe a lidércekkel és az ellenséggel - katonákkal, rendősséggel, mindenkivel, aki az Ő oldalára állt. Így a háború már nem csak az egyszerű emberek életét vette el, hanem az ellenségét is. Ők is szépen megosztódtak, ami nagy problémát okozott a főparancsnokuknak._

_- Uram, nem hiszem, hogy ez így sokáig működne, - jegyezte meg a főparancsnok tanácsosa. _

_- Én is tudom, de nincs mit tenni._

_- Pedig nekem volna egy tök jó ötletem, - nyílt az ajtó, és a terembe egy magas, kalapos férfi lépett be. _

_- Senki sem engedett be, akkor meg tűnj el, Urahara! - rivallt rá a férfira a tanácsos. _

_- Ugyan, ugyan. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok valami híres a köreitekben, de ebben talán nagy segítségetekre lennék, - mosolygott, majd sarkon fordult. - Viszont ha nem érdekel, viszlát, - intett miközben az ajtó felé sétált. _

_- Várj! - szólalt meg a vezető. _

_- Igen? - a férfi megállt, és visszafordult feléjük. _

_- Hajlandó vagyok meghallgatni javaslatodat, gyere közelebb. _

_Urahara vigyorogva lassan oda sétált eléjük. _

_- Ülj le, és mond el mi a terved, - mondta a vezető, és az egyik szék felé legyintett. _

_A férfi leült az egyik magas támlájú, kemény gránit székre, és a könyökét az asztalra tette. _

_- Nos, én úgy gondolom, hogy van ez a csapat ugye bár, - kezdte, és a főparancsnokra vigyorgott. _

_- Mi köze ennek az egésznek ahhoz a csapathoz? Már majdnem megtaláltuk a rejtekhelyüket. Nem sokára egy sem marad belőlük mindet kiírtjuk, - kérdezte a tanácsos. _

_- Az előbb nem úgy hangozott mintha ez így is lenne, - jegyezte meg Urahara. _

_- Felesleges hazudni! - szólalt meg ismét a vezető. - Jól tudod. Bajban vagyunk. Az embereink fogynak. Fogalmunk sincs, hol van a fészkük, - mondta. _

_- Ebben tudnák segíteni. De! - kiáltott fel Urahara, és a mutatóujját figyelmeztetően feléjük mutatta. - Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet volna kiirtani őket, így csak új embereket toboroznánk nekik. Páran biztosan túlélnék a támadásunkat, és hozzájuk csatlakoznának azok, akik az ön uralkodása ellen vannak. Viszont, mi lenne, ha egyből valahogyan kettő lenne?_

_- Ezt hogy érted?! Azonnal mond meg, hol tartózkodnak! Ha nem mondod meg,…_

_- Hallgass! Úgy érted, hogy ketté kellene választani csapatukat? _

_- Pontosan, - bólintott Urahara. _

_- Megosztódnának, és gyengébbek lennének. _

_- És, egymás ellen lehetne fordítani őket, - újból bólintott Urahara. _

_- Mondjuk valami jutalommal? - gondolkozott a vezető. _

_- Mondjuk, - vigyorodott el Urahara. _


	2. Élet vs Halál

**Élet vs. Halál**

Karakura sötét utcáin két csapat bóklászik minden éjjel. Az egyik minden éjjel északról indul útnak, a másik délről. Mind a kettő sötét árnyakat keresnek - lidérceket.

A háborúnak már hat éve vége. Csak egy évig tartott, de nagyon sok áldozattal járt. Eleinte ez a két csapat még egy volt. Az volt a céljuk, hogy minél több embert megvédjenek a lidércektől és a katonáktól. Ezért vérdíjat tűztek ki a fejükre. Sok évig így volt ez, és a csapat sok jó embert vesztett el. Mikor már látszólag jobbra fordultak volna a dolgok, mikor már nem üldözték volna őket, a csapat kettéoszlott. Mindkét csapat élére a legerősebb ember került. Az Északi csapatnak Ginjo volt a vezetője. Mikor csapatvezető lett, kijelentette, hogy bosszút fog állni Aizenen, aki a másik csapat, a Déli csapat feje lett. Valamikor jó barátok voltak, de történt valami köztük, amiért egymás ellen fordultak. Ginjo azokkal, akik vele akartak menni, elment Karakura város északi részére, ahol az erdőben rejtőztek el. Aizen pedig a csatlósaival délre indult, az úgy nevezett „Szellem körzetbe". Ez a hely már a háború kezdetekor üres volt. Csak a magas, rozoga épületek voltak ott, melyekben még pár éve emberek éltek, vagy dolgoztak. Ott a bomló épületekben rejtőztek el.

Azóta egymás ellen és a lidércek ellen harcoltak. Már csak a saját érdekeiket tartották szem előtt. A lidérc vadászatért kaptak jutalmat. Hetente kaptak egy kis pénzt, ha sikerült nekik megölni több mint kétszáz lidércet. Ezt az egész csapat megkapta, ha teljesítették a limitet. A csapatok viszont azért fordultak egymás ellen, mert a másik csapat emberei haláláért is járt pénz. És nem kis összeget. Ezt a pénzt azok kapták meg, akik megölték azt az embert. Így hát nem csak a lidércekre utaztak, hanem egymásra is.

_Déli csapat törzshelye _

- Ugye tudod, hogy ha nem sikerül ezen a héten sem a limit, megint nem lesz elég étel? - egy magas vörös hajú férfi idegesen ugrált a tűz körül.

- Tudom, - válaszolta a lány, aki tüzet bűvölte.

- Nem lesz elég kötszer sem, - mondta tovább a mondókáját, figyelembe sem véve, hogy a lány felállt. - és még azok a baromarcok is csak mindig csesztetnek ezért.

- Renji, nyugodj meg. Egy csapatban vagyunk, legalább próbáljunk meg nem veszekedni mindig, - a vállára tette kezét a lány.

- Mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne, mikor mindig idegesítenek.

- Nem nyírhatjuk egymást, és kész. Így csak ráfázunk.

- Igazad van, - nagy sóhajjal bólintott Renji.

- Induljuk hát, Renji, itt az idő - mondta a lány és elindult a kijárat felé. Renji csendben követte őt.

Kint már régen sötét volt. Ebben a kerületben áthatolhatatlan volt a sötétség. Itt nem volt egyetlen lámpa sem. Lassan sétáltak a romokon keresztül. Jól ismerték a terepet így ez nem okozott gondot. Amióta ide kerültek minden egyes egy éjjel ezeken a helyeket járták.

- A főtérre megyünk ma? - megszólalt Renji, mikor elérték az első világító lámpát.

- Igen, onnan jobban lehet érzékelni őket, - válaszolta a lány.

- Mégis csak jobb lenne, ha ma nem lidérceket kergetnénk, hanem a másik csapatot.

- Tudod jól, hogy nem vagyok oda ilyen dolgokért, - szemrehányó tekintettel Renjihez fordult.

- De az mégis csak több pénz. És mind kettőnknek vannak álmaink, azok megvalósításához pedig pénz kell, - csúnyán rá nézett.

- Ez igaz… - suttogta a lány és újból útnak indult. Csendben mentek egymás mellett. Még gyermekkorukból ismerték egymást. Amikor még Karakura város egy nagyon szép és békés város volt. Mikor elkezdődött a háború, egy időre elszakadtak egymástól. Csak három évvel később találkoztak újra. Mikor…

- Rukia, éhes vagyok, - szólalt meg ismét Renji. - Már két hete csak morzsákon élünk. Esküszöm, hogy kirabolok egy házat, ha ezen a héten sem sikerül pénzt szereznünk.

- Tudom, Renji. De a házakba nem törhetünk be. Az embereket védenünk kell nem pedig kirabolnunk, - sóhajtott Rukia.

- De biztosan te is éhes vagy, Rukia. Azért éhen csak nem akarsz halni, - összeráncolt szemöldökkel rá nézett. Rukia nem válaszolt. Azon kezdett gondolkodni, miért is ragaszkodik még mindig az életéhez. Hiszen olyan sivár, olyan üres. Lehet, hogy az tartotta még benne az életet, hogy még volt benne egy apró szikra remény. Remény, hogy valami megváltozik.

- Renji, északról közeledik egy lidérc, - mondta hirtelen Rukia, és Renjire nézett, majd mindketten futni kezdtek a lidérc irányába.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen gyors! Mi a fenét szívott ez magába egy rakétát? - morgott egy magas, narancssárga hajú férfi, miközben kapkodta a levegőt.

- Ichigo, képes vagy még ilyenkor is morogni? - kielőzte őt egy hosszú hajú lány nagy vigyorral az arcán.

- Orihime, ez nem játék, - kiáltott utána.

- De az, ha te velem vagy, - kacagva vissza nézett.

- Ez a lány semmit sem változott, - elmosolyodott Ichigo.

Orihimét még egyszer régen, mikor még újonc volt a csapatban, ismerte meg. Orihime bátya holtteste felett sírdogált, mikor meghallotta őt. Ott ült mellette, az arca tenyerébe rejtve, csendben szipogott. Ichigo éppen egy lidércet követett, de mikor meglátta a lányt megtorpant. Leengedte kardját, és lassan oda sétált hozzá. Gyengéden megérintette remegő vállát, mire Orihime könnyes szemekkel rá nézett. Olyan nyugodt volt. Semmi félelem, semmi ijedség, csak nagy fájdalom és szomorúság.

- Csak rajta, ölj csak meg. Már nincs miért élnem, - suttogta. Ichigo meghökkenve nézet rá.

- Miért ölnélek meg? - kérdezte végül.

- Hát nem azért jöttél ide? Miért nem mentél tovább?

- Nem hagyhatlak itt egyedül, veszélyes lenne, - mondta.

- Persze. Ti gyilkosok, olyan kedvesek vagytok, mi? - lassan felállt és dacosan nézett rá.

- Mi nem vagyunk gyilkosok! - kiáltott Ichigo. Utálta, hogyha gyilkosnak nevezték őket.

- Be akarok állni közétek! Meg akarom bosszulni a bátyámat! - figyelembe sem vette, amit Ichigo mondott. Végkép nem értette, miért akar hirtelen közéjük állni. Végül is az előbb még meg akart halni, aztán gyilkosnak nevezte őt. Össze volt zavarva.

- Akk… akkor gyere velem, - mondta végül. Orihime bólintott.

Attól a naptól fogva Ichigóval ment mindenhová. Egyszer, egy harc után, megkérdezte tőle, hogy ő mikor lesz olyan erős, mint Ichigo. De már akkor is igen erős volt. A mindennapos edzés nagyon erőssé tette Orihimét. Szinte Ichigót is meglepte milyen erős lett. Egy ilyen gyengéd, törékeny lány.

Pár hónappal később elkezdtek járni. Orihime szerette őt, ő is szerette Orihimét, az egyetlen gond csak az idővel volt. A világgal, amiben éltek. Minden nap egy túlélő próba volt. Minden egyes percben veszély fenyegette őket. Ezt Ichigo nehezen viselte. Mivel szerette őt, védeni akarta. Mikor megsebesült, bedühödött. Mikor valaki rá támadott, elé ugrott, és akár két ellenséggel is harcolt, csak Orihimének ne keljen. Ezért viszont Orihime igen mérges tudott lenni. Sokszor leteremtette őt miközben sebeit látta el. Végül sikerült nekik egyességet kötni - Orihime a gyengébb ellenfelet választja, és Ichigo nem avatkozik közbe, még ha az az ellenfél erősebb is lenne, mint Orihime.

- Ichigo! Gyere már! - kiáltott vissza Orihime, aki már jó pár méterrel előbbre volt, mint Ichigo. A hangja visszahozta őt a jelenbe, és megtorpant.

- Orihime! Vigyázz, mások is jönnek a lidércre!

Orihime megfordult, és a lidérc vére pont az arcára fröccsent.

- Oh, fuj! - letörölte gyorsan a vért, és csak nehezen tudta kivédeni a támadást, ami egy pillanatra kettészelte a porfelhőt.

- Vigyázz! - kétségbeesve kiáltott Ichigo, és oda rohant hozzá. A porban újra megcsillant egy kard pengéje, ami elsuhant Ichigo orra előtt. - Hogy az a! - ugrott el Orihime mellől.

- Ichigo, mögötted!

Gyorsan megfordult, de nem sikerült elugrani a kard elől. Megsebezte a kezét.

- Te szemét! - förmedt rá az ellenségére, aki még mindig a porfelhő mögött rejtőzött.

- Hej! Te leszemeteztél?! - ordított rá egy férfihang, majd felbukkant előtte egy magas, vörös hajú pasas, egy tetkóval a homlokán. - Na, ezt most nagyon megbánod, te répa!

Ichigo remegett az dühtől, ezért nagy ordítással megtámadta ellenfelét.

- Férfiak, mi? - szólalt meg egy nő a por mögül, és Orihime meghökkenve nézte az alacsony, vézna, fekete hajú lányra, akinek kezében egy hosszú kard csillogott.

- Szörnyű, hogy mindig nekem kell elvégeznem az nagyja munkát. Nálad ez nem így van? - vigyorgott Rukia, miközben körbe járta Orihimét. - Nah, látom, hogy veled sem lehet társalogni. Akkor hát, sayounara, - támadt rá, de kardja célt tévesztett. Rukia elmosolyodott.

- Hát látom ez szórakoztató lesz.

- Igen, és neked ez lesz az utolsó szórakozás. Élvezd, - suttogta Orihime ridegen, és kihúzta kardját.

- Oh, használni is tudod?

- Nagyon is jól.

- Akkor hát lássuk, mit tudsz, - vigyorogva támadott Rukia. Kardjaik összeütköztek, majd elugrottak egymástól. A harc megkezdődött. Orihime eleinte bizonytalan volt, de mikor sikerült neki megsebesíteni Rukiát, az önbizalma megnövekedett, és még intenzívebben támadta őt. De Rukia csak vigyorgott. Az sem érdekelte, hogy éppen egy igen fájdalmas sebet ejtett rajta Orihime pengéje. Pont az oldalát találta el. A fehér ingjén egy nagy vérfolt jelent meg.

- Na, jó, - sóhajtott végül. Orihime lihegve egy kicsit arrébb térdelt a földön. Rukia Renjire és az ellenfelére nézett. Úgy látszott mindketten nagyon élvezik a harcot, még ha már fáradtak is voltak. - Renji, végezz már vele! - kiáltott neki oda. Renji csak csúnyán rá nézett.

- Ideje végezni itt. Még sok munka vár ránk, - mondta miközben nézegette a kezét, ami csupa vér volt. - Itt az ideje, hogy komolyan vegyem a harcot. Hát kislány, - rá nézett Orihimére, aki már felállt. - Igen, jól szórakoztam, de vége, - emelte fel kardját, és újból támadott. Most minden erővel. Orihime majdnem a földre zuhant, de sikerül elkapnia egy pad támláját. Döbbenten nézete Rukiát. Miért nem harcolt vele komolyan? Már-már rá kérdezett, de Rukia megint támadt. Ezúttal megvágta a vállát, és a kezéből kiverte a kardot, amely elrepült jó messzire tőle. Orihime hirtelen az sem tudta mit csináljon előbb. A vállából erősen fojt a vér. A seb mély volt, és nagyon fájt. Végül ignorálta a fájdalmat, és rá támadt Rukiára. Ő viszont egyetlen ütéssel leverte a földre.

- Ilyen reakciót vált ki az emberekből, ha tudják, hogy itt a vég. Küzdenek még akkor is, amikor már nincs remény, - sóhajtott Rukia. Ahhoz képest, hogy már legszívesebben ment volna tovább, elég nyugodtan várt, amíg Orihime felkászálódik a földről. Letörölte a vért, amely szája széléből csorgott az állára.

- Úgy ragaszkodnak az életükhöz, - mosollyal az arcán felé suhintott a kardal. Az éle egy picit megvágta Orihime arcát.

- Most aztán elég! - kiáltott fel Orihime. Erre figyelmes lett Renji és Ichigo is, akik eddig észre sem vették őket.

- Orihime! - rémülten nézett a lányra Ichigo.

- Nem mész te sehová, - vigyorgott Renji a kardjával Ichigo nyakánál. - Ez a lányok dolga. Nem hagyom, hogy bele avatkozz, - suttogta vigyorogva. Hirtelen csend zuhant a főtérre, ahol összeütköztek. Nyomott és nagyon kellemetlen csend. Még a szél is elkezdett ijesztően fújdogálni. Olyan hangja volt, mint a halálnak. Olyan hideg volt, mint a halál. Olyan rettenetes, mint a halál csókja. Váratlanul Rukia felnevetett.

- Látom, van, aki aggódjon érted, - rá nézett Ichigóra, akit Renji sakkban tartott. Mikor a tekintetük találkozott, Ichigo libabőrös lett. Olyan kegyetlen mosollyal az arcán nézett rá. Viszont a kegyetlen mosoly mellett ott volt az a szomorúság a szemeiben, ami csak még szörnyűbb érzést keltett benne.

- Olyan szép lehet szeretni, mikor ilyen borzasztó világban élünk, - visszanézett Orihimére, aki csak mozdulatlanul állt.

- Kérlek, Ichigót ne bántsd, - súgta.

- Feláldoznád magad érte? - kérdezte ugyan olyan csendben, mint Orihime.

- Igen, - vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül.

- Miért? - szkeptikusan nézett Orihime szemeibe, amelyekben könnyek csillogtak.

- Mert szeretem. Neki még élnie kell, - lépett közelebb Rukiához.

- Orihime! Mit csinálsz?!

- Elhallgass, mert elvágom a torkodat, - mondta Renji, miközben a kard pengéjét még jobban a torkához nyomta.

- Ez igen szép dolog, - sóhajtott Rukia, és lehajtotta fejét. Ez miatt viszont meglátta Orihime kezében a kést. Ijedten elugrott tőle, de még így is csak nehezen tudott kitérni a kés elől. Megvágta ugyan a hasát, de nem volt annyira vészes. Orihime is elvigyorodott. Nagyon is lehetett látni az arcán, hogy elégedet magával.

- Jó, jó, sok a duma, - intett Rukia, majd egy gyors mozdulattal elvágta Orihime csuklóját. Mindjárt utána a hasát és az oldalát érte csapás, mély, fájdalmas sebeket okozva. Orihime térdre zuhant. Próbált felülkerekedni a fájdalmon, ami az egész testét bejárta.

- Nem fogsz már sokáig szenvedni, nyugi, - emelte fel Rukia a kardját az utolsó csapáshoz.

- Nem! - ordított Ichigo, és ellökte magától Renjit. Már-már Rukiához ért, de megint útjába állt Renji.

Rukia csak egy pillantást vetett a fiúkra, majd egy suhintással levágta Orihime fejét. A spriccelő vérből jutott az ő arcára is. A pici vércseppek lassan folytak le az állához, miközben ő csak nézte a holtestet, amely előtte hevert. Majd fekete szoknyájába megtörölte a kardja pengéjét. Aztán már csak egy nagy zajra lett figyelmes, és arra, hogy Ichigo feléjük szalad.

- Orihime! - oda rohant hozzájuk Ichigo. Rá pillantott Orihimére, majd rá támadott Rukiára, akinek hiába sikerült kardal kivédenie a támadást az erejétől térdre zuhant. Akkor Ichigo egy vágást ejtett a mellkasán keresztül. Rukia elterült a földön, de Renji megvédte őt. Ichigo visszavonult, és letérdelt Orihime feje mellé. Renji a karjaiba vette Rukiát, és eltűnt a sötétben.

Ichigo óvatosan a kezeibe vette Orihime lecsapott fejét. Pár percig az arcát nézte, amely olyan nyugodt volt. Meglepően nyugodt. Majd felállt, és a testéhez lépett. Felemelte a földről, miközben könnyek csorogtak le az arcán. Nem a bánat könnyei, hanem a gyűlölet keserű könnyei.

- Meg foglak ezért ölni! Hallod?! - ordított a sötét csendbe, amelyben Renji eltűnt Rukiával együtt, majd megfogta magát, és ő is haza indult Orihime holttestével.


	3. Búcsú

**Búcsú**

Ichigo csendben ült a sötét kis sátrában, amelyben tegnap reggel még Orihime mellett ébredt. Most, hogy teljes súlyával rá nehezedett az, hogy ő már többé nincs vele, elöntötte őt a düh, amit a gyűlölet vezérelt Orihime gyilkosa iránt. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy néz ki, csak a sötét sziluettet látta maga előtt, egy fura, pszichopata mosollyal.

- Ichigo, itt az idő, - egy hosszú, zöldhajú lány nézett be a sátrába.

- Máris megyek, - üres tekintettel a lányra nézett, majd lassan négykézláb a kijárat felé mászott.

Kint már sötét volt, és hűvös szél fújdogált. De most egy kicsit sem hasonlított a szélre, amely tegnap fújt, mikor Orihime meghalt. A mostani lágyan simogatta Ichigo arcát, gyengéden körül ölelte és a hűvös karjaiba zárta őt. Pont olyan volt, mint Orihime ölelése. Vagyis, mint a halott Orihime ölelése, mert amikor még élt, mindig olyan melegséget árasztott a teste.

- Ichigo, nagyon sajnálom, - mellé lépett egy magas, szőke férfi, és Ichigo vállára tette a kezét.

- Ez ezzel a munkával jár, Shinji, ne sajnálkozz, - vágta fejbe Shinjit Hiyori, aki Shinji mellett állt.

- Nem már! Nem is sajnálkoztam! - csattant fel Shinji, és az alacsony, szintén szőke lányhoz fordult, aki csúnyán nézett rá.

- De akartál! - hátat fordított neki, és elment.

- Szerintem, ennyi elég is. Menjünk, mert Ginjo ki lesz bukva, - szólt a zöldhajú lány, és szomorú szemekkel Ichigóra nézett, aki csak biccentett, köszönet jeléül. Most komolyan nem volt kedve hallgatni Hiyori és Shinji állandó veszekedését. Mint kettőjüket kedvelt, és jó barátai voltak, de egy ilyen napon nem volt kedve hozzájuk. Lassan az erdő közepére vették az irányt. Ott volt egy kis tisztás. Körbe magas fák álltak, és keresztül egy kis patak csordogált. A patak mellett értek a tisztásra, ahol már a többiek Ginjóval együtt várták őket.

- Végre ide értetek, - szólalt meg csendesen Ginjo. - Akkor hát kezdhetjük is, - a két „ágyhoz" lépett, melyen már ott feküdt a két halott. Egy lány, és egy ifjú. - Ma éjjel, elbúcsúzunk két kiváló harcosunktól. Orihime, egy nagyon kedves és jószívű lány volt, akit mindannyian szerettünk. Mikor csatlakozott hozzánk, csak egy félő kislány volt még, de mostanra már felnőtt nő lett, aki nem ismerte a félelmet a haláltól. Fájó szível, veszek most búcsút tőle, és biztosra veszem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. A másik, aki ma örökre eltávozott közülünk egy fiatalember, aki bevéste magát a szívünkbe a tisztaságával, igazságérzetével, önfeláldozásával és segítségkészségével. Bár még fiatal volt, alig tizenhat éves, úgy harcolt akár egy tigris az igazságért. Most pedig, egy perc csend a tiszteletükre, - lehajtotta fejét, és a földre nézett. Mindenki követte a példáját, kivéve Ichigót. Ő lassan oda sétált Orihiméhez, és utoljára az arcára nézett. Még mindig olyan nyugodt volt. Már örökre ilyen marad. Már nem fogja látni a mosolyát. A szemeiben már nem fog megcsillanni a vágy. Vörös ajkai már nem fogják az ő ajakit csókolni. Soha nem fogja újra suttogni a nevét. Nagy fájdalom nyilat a szívébe, de lassan visszament a többiekhez. Egy magas, fekete hajú férfi, tetoválással az arcán lépett az „ágyakhoz", és egy fáklya segítségével meggyújtotta őket. A vékonyka kis ágak csendes pattogással begyúltak. Mindenki szemében ott táncolt a lángocska, mely lassan elnyelte a testeket. Olyan szomorú pillanat volt ez. Ichigo szíve gyorsan vert. Hangosan lüktetett valahol a torkában. Hirtelen megint elöntötte a düh. Mivel már nem volt semmi dolga a tisztáson, már elbúcsúzott az elesettektől, eltűnt a magas fák sötét árnyaiban. Eleinte csak lassan ment, majd elkezdett futni, és a város széléig meg sem állt. Mikor elérte az első kis házat, ahol világítottak, megint lelassított. Nem tudta, hová megy. Nem tudta, mit fog csinálni. Csak ment előre. A gyűlölettel vezérelve motoszkált a sötét utcákban, míg nem egy majdnem teljesen sötét helyre ért. Egyetlen egy utcai lámpa világított ott, arra vette az irányt. Váratlanul olyan nyugalom szállta meg a lelkét. Valamikor régen, sokat szokott ezen a helyen üldögélni. Főleg az anyja halála után. Már régen meghalt, Ichigo még csak hat éves volt. Az apjának és a kishúgainak is nagyon nehéz volt, de ő csak a saját fájdalmát látta. Azt, hogy ha nem szalad ki az útra, az anyja még élne. Nem ütötte volna el az autó. Nem mocskolta volna be a saját és egy idegen fiatalnő kezeit sem. Az apja ugyan mellette állt, soha nem hibáztatta őt, Ichigo viszont úgy érezte, nem érdemli meg, hogy így bánjanak vele. Ezért üldögélt olyan sokat egyedül a folyó partján, ahol most is állt. A folyó csendben folyt a medrében. Ichigo ott állt, és újból felidézte azt a napot, mikor apja kijött ide utána, és komolyan elbeszélgetett vele. Akkor értette meg, hogy milyen fájdalmat okozott neki és kishúgainak, azzal, hogy mindig elszökött tőlük. Hogy nem engedte nekik, hogy segítsenek elviselni a fájdalmát.

- Ilyenkor nagyon hiányzol, tata, - suttogta. Lassan leült a földre, átölelte a térdeit, és lehunyta a szemeit. Élvezte a csendet, mint amikor gyerek volt még. Az a csend ami, ezen a helyen volt, varázslatos csend volt számára. Itt mindig sikerült elfelejtenie mindent, ami a lelkét nyomta. Ez most is sikerült. Csak úgy üldögélt, semmire sem gondolt, amíg…

- _„Szeretlek, Ichigo."_

- Orihime?! - felkapta a fejét Ichigo, de senki sem volt ott. Egyedül volt. Nagyot sóhajtott, és felállt. - Orihime, hallasz? Kérlek, adj jelet, hogy itt vagy, - suttogta. Alighogy kimondta a szél gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát. - Orihime, - elmosolyodott. - Megígérem, hogy bosszút állok érted. Megölöm azt a démont, - súgta miközben jéghideg tekintetét a sötétbe szegezte. Tudta, hogy ez Orihimének nem tetszene, de akkor is eldöntötte, hogy bosszút áll. A szél viharosabb lett, mire Ichigo megint elmosolyodott.

- Tudom, tudom, - lehajtotta fejét. - De nincs választásom. Az a legkevesebb, hogy megbosszullak. Orihime, szeretlek, és mindig is csak téged foglak szeretni, - mondta.

_„Ez egy kicsit elhamarkodott kijelentés. Ichigo, éld az életed."_

Súgta a szél, és hirtelen megállt. Ichigo megint zavartan körbe tekintett, de még mindig egyedül volt. Nagy sóhajjal zsebre vágta kezeit, és elindult haza a többiekhez. A temetés már biztosan véget ért.


	4. Egy lány emlékei

**Egy lány emlékei**

Hideg téli nap volt. Egy apró kis lány állt az ajtóban, várva, hogy az édesanyja felöltöztesse őt. A nő gyengéd mosollyal kislánya fejére húzott egy vastag, kötött, rózsaszínű sapkát, nagy fehér pompommal. A lány izgatottan ugrándozott, már alig várta, hogy belevethesse magát a hideg, de puha takaróba, ami az éjjel beterítette a földet.

- Készen is vagy, - mondta mosolyogva, - Egy pici puszi a kicsikémnek, és egy pici puszi a kicsikém védőjének, - megpuszilta a kislányt és a kicsi, fehér nyuszit a sapkáján, majd kinyitotta neki az ajtót, és a kislány kirohant az utcára bátyja után, aki már kint hentergett a hóban.

- Bátyus! - kiáltott a lány. A fiú, aki jóval magasabb és öregebb volt nála rá nézett.

- Na, végre itt vagy hugicám, - mondta mosollyal az arcán, ami mindjárt el is tűnt, ugyanis kishúga nagyod terült a hóban. - Jól vagy? - már-már szaladt volna oda hozzá, de megtorpant mikor meglátta a lány arcát. Az egész kicsi arcára ugyan is rá ragadt a hó, és csak a pisze orrát és szemeit lehetett látni. Nagy nevetésbe tört ki, és hátast vágott hóba, miközben a hasát fogta.

- Hát nagyon jól nézel ki, húgi! - nevetett - Pont, mint a hóember!

A lány bosszankodva felállt, és letörölte az arcát.

- Rossz vagy, bátyus! - hátat fordított a még mindig a földön fetrengő fiúnak. Akkor látta meg, hogy anyja az apjával együtt az ajtóban állnak, és őket figyelik. Mindketten nevettek. Ekkor ő is elkezdett nevetni, és a bátyjához szaladt. Rá ugrott a hasára és havat tömött a fiú szájába.

- Tessék ez a tiéd, amiért nevetsz rajtam! - apró kezeivel olyan gyorsan lapátolta a fiú arcába a havat, hogy az alig kapott levegőt.

- Jól van! Jól van! - kiáltott végül megadva magát a fiú. - Már nem fogok nevetni rajtad! Már nem fogok!

A lány leszállt róla és vigyorogva figyelte, hogyan törölgeti az arcát.

- Na, ezt nagyon megkaptam, - sóhajtott végül a fiú. - Legyőzött egy hat éves kislány!

- Még csak öt vagyok! - sértődötten nyomta bátyja orra elé öt vékonyka ujját a lány.

- Holnapig, - emlékeztette őt.

- De még mindig öt. Holnap leszek hat, nem ma, - felugrott a kislány, és elszaladt arra helyre, ahol még érintettel volt a hó, majd visszanézett bátyjára. - Nem jössz? Építsünk hóembert!

- Megyek! - felugrott a fiú is.

Mivel a hó nagyon jól tapadt egy-kettőre kész lettek a hóemberrel. Igaz jó párszor összevesztek, mert a lány nyuszi hóembert akart a testvére viszont hallani sem akart róla, de végül kész lett.

- Nagyon jól sikerült. Ugye, bátyus, - nagy mosollyal a fiúhoz fordult a kislány.

- Szerintem rusnya, - mormolta a fiú, mire egy hógolyó landolt az arcában.

- Ne már! Most mi van? Csak megmondtam a véleményemet. Utálom a nyulakat, mégis nyúl hóembert csináltattál velem! - csattant fel törölgetve a homlokát. - Mert te ugyan is nem csináltál semmit! - mérgesen hátat fordított húgának.

- Nem is igaz! Én is építettem nem csak te! Buta, bátyó, buta, buta! - kiáltott, és megint egy hógolyót vágott hozzá. Ez viszont a fiú meg sem érezte, mivel a vastag kék kabátját találta el.

- Gyerekek, gyertek ebédelni! - nyílt az ajtó, amiben az apjuk jelent meg.

- Apa! - szaladt hozzá a lány, majd a karjaiba vetette magát.

- Valami baj van, kicsim? - kérdezte a férfi, mikor látta lánya sértődött arckifejezését.

- A bátyó azt mondta, hogy én nem segítettem megépíteni Chappyt! - panaszkodott.

- Ugyan, ugyan. Biztosan nem gondolta komolyan, ugye fiam? - rá mosolygott közeledő fiára, aki nagyon mérges képet vágott.

- De igen. Utálom a nyulakat, és mégis nekem kellett megépítenem, - vágta rá, miközben lehúzta a kabátja cipzárját.

Az apa felnevetett. Ilyen kis összezökkenések a napi renden voltak, amióta lánya meg tanult beszélni. Ugyanis pont az ellentétei voltak egymásnak. A fia hét évvel öregebb volt húgától, csendes, visszahúzódó, okos fiú volt. A lánya viszont hiperaktív, kiszámíthatatlan és nagyon hangos volt. Ebben rá ütött.

- Jól van, na! Menjünk ebédelni, mert anya mérges lesz, ha kihűl, - vetkőztette le a lányt. Fia már rég lerúgta csizmáit, és a konyha felé vette az irányt. Mosollyal felakasztotta lánya kabátját a fogasra, és eltette az útból a gyerekek csizmáit, majd kézen fogta a lányt és lassan besétáltak a konyhába.

- Gyorsan, gyorsan. Tessék csak enni, mert még a végén kihűl, - monda az anya.

- Anyu ez nagyon finom! - dicsérte meg a nőt a lány az első kanál meleg leves után.

- Örülök, hogy ízlik, - pirult el egy kicsit az anyja.

- Drágám, te vagy a legjobb szakács az egész világon, - mondta a férje, és egy puszival az arcára megpecsételte bókját.

A fia csak mosolyogva bólintott neki, de tudta, hogy neki is ízlik, szóval nagyon elégedetten ő is neki fogott enni. Az ebéd csendesen zajlott le, mint mindig. Mikor befejezték a nő neki állt mosogatni, amiben a fia segített neki. Az apa pedig elment a kandalló elé tenni gyermekei kabátját és cipőét, hogy megszáradjanak.

- Anyu, én is segíteni akarok, - mondta a lány, mikor látta, hogy csak ő üldögél.

- Kicsim, te még kicsi vagy ehhez, - válaszolta mosolyogva az anyja. A kislány nagyot sóhajtott.

- Anyu, minél hamarabb nagy akarok lenni, hogy én is segíthessek nektek, - szólalt meg egy kis idő után. A nő felnevetett, megtörölte a kezét egy konyharuhába és a lányához lépett.

- Kicsim, ne siessél ennyire. Élvezd ki a gyerekkort. Most még nem kell ilyenekkel törődnöd. Lesz még elég alkalmad, hogy segíthess nekünk, ne félj. Addig, amíg eljön az az idő, ezeket a dolgokat hadd ránk, rendben? - megsimogatta lánya csillogó fekete haját. Lánya biccentett, de nem volt elégedett. A nő megölelte őt, majd egy puszit, nyomot a homlokára, és visszament mosogatni.

Mikor mindennel végeztek, az egész család beült a nappaliba, ahol csendesen pattogott a tűz. Vasárnap volt, így az egész nap a családé volt. Ez egy olyan fajta rituálé volt náluk. Egész nap otthon voltak, együtt. Megnéztek két szép mesét, és már csak azt vették észre, hogy esteledik. Addigra már a kislány el is feledte bátyja sértését, és nagy boldogan dögönyözte őt a földön. Szegény fiúnak esélye sem volt a menekvésre. Húga bár kicsi volt, nagyon erős és rafinált praktikákat használt. Rá ugrott a hátára és úgy kapaszkodott, mint egy pióca. A világért nem lehetett lerázni őt. A szülők csak nevettek gyermekeik „játékain". Mindkettejüket emlékeztették az ő gyerekkorukra. Ők is valamikor ilyenek voltak.

- Bátyus, te vagy a legjobb testvér a világon! - jelentette ki a lány. - Téged szeretlek legjobban a világon! - mondta, és egy nagy puszit nyomott az arcára…

Sötétség… pedig előbb még kellemes, meleg fény volt mindenhol. Hová tűnt az otthonom? Gondolta Rukia, miután kinyitotta szemeit. Fel szeretett volna ülni, de hirtelen nagy fájdalom hasított a mellkasába. Óvatosan a fájó helyre helyezte kezét. Kötszer… Szóval az egész csak egy állom volt, gondolta. Újból becsukta szemeit. Szülei mosolygós arca jelent meg előtte, de ezeket lassan eltörölte a lüktető, égő fájdalom a kötszer alatt. Anya, úgy érzem nincs már miért élnem, gondolta fájó szívvel, és szempillái alól lassan egy könnycsepp indult útnak.


	5. A bosszúvágy ereje

**A bosszúvágy ereje**

Mennyi idő is telt el azóta, hogy Orihime meghalt? Két hét? Vagy egy hónap? Mennyi is? Ichigo elképedve jött rá, hogy nem emlékszik rá. Bár ez nem volt csoda. Minden egyes egy nap, pont ugyan úgy telt neki. A nappalt általában átaludta, és éjjel pedig az utcákon barangolt. Kereste a „Déliek" törzshelyét. Tudta, hogy egy elhagyatott helyen van, magas házakkal, de ilyen sok volt a városban. Több mint amire Ichigo emlékezett.

- Orihime, - sóhajtott, és a kard markolatát erősen megszorította. Volt egy érzése, hogy ma megtalálja az a helyet, amit már oly soká keres. Lassan sétálgatott. Ma éjjel nem volt kedve lidércek után koslatni, sem sietni. Felemelte tekintetét a földről, és maga elé nézett. Előtte áthatolhatatlan sötétség terpeszkedett.

- Na, most jól jönne egy fáklya, vagy egy elemlámpa, vagy valami, - morgott. Lehet, egy nappal hamarabb még elsétált volna ez mellett a hely mellet, mert azt mondogatta volna magának, hogy ilyen sötét helyen még a „Déliek" sem élhetnek. De most valahogy úgy érezte oda kell mennie. Mintha valami fura, ismeretlen erő húzta volna őt a sötétségbe. Így hát, vezérelve ezzel a fura erővel, megtette az első bizonytalan lépést a sötétbe. Majd a másodikat, harmadikat, negyediket, és azt sem tudta hogyan már önbizalommal lépkedett a romokon. A szemei már megszokták a teljes sötétséget, és képes volt legalább a körvonalakat észlelni.

- Rukia, gondolod, hogy holnap már képes leszel jönni lidércvadászatra? - kérdezte aggodalommal a hangjában Renji.

- Renji, már egy hónapja nem voltam kint. Csak itt üldögéltem. Azért már ne essél túlzásba. Tudod jól, hogy voltak rosszabb sérüléseim is, mint ez, - sóhajtott Rukia.

- Hát ebben nem lennék olyan biztos. Ettől rosszabb sérülés? Az egyik sem volt ilyen közel a szívedhez, mint ez. Volt már hasi sérülésed, hát sérülésed, kéz és lábsérülésed, ez kombinálva, de még mellkasi sérülésed nem volt. És a nyakad sem sérült még meg egyszer sem. Nem szeretném, hogy ha meghalnál, - vadul gesztikulált Renji.

- Jól van, jól van, de akkor is. Elég már az aggodalomból. Tudok magamra vigyázni, és tudom hol a határaim. De köszönök mindent, Renji, - mosollyal az arcán megölelte régi barátját.

Renjit tizenkét évesen ismerte meg, mikor egy délután iskola után nem haza vette az irányt, hanem a parkba. Abban az időben az édesanyja beteg volt, és nagyon aggódott érte. De még sem tudott vele egy házban lenni, mert fájt neki, hogy így kell látnia. Így általában a parkban üldögélt sötétedésig. Renji az nap délután ott ült a padon, ahol Rukia is szokott. Mikor oda ért, hozzá fordult.

- Szia, pont téged vártalak, - mondta neki nagy mosollyal.

Rukia kérdően nézett rá, de mellé ült.

- Engem? - kérdezte csendben. Nem volt valami jó napja az iskolában, ezért nem volt kedve kiabálni, vagy veszekedni. Sőt arra sem volt ereje, hogy valakit gyanúsítgasson, hogy követi vagy figyeli őt. Azt meg tudta ítélni, hogy a fiú körülbelül annyi éves lehet, mint ő, úgyhogy pedofilnak nem nevezhette volna így sem, úgy sem.

- Igen. Észrevettem, hogy itt szoksz üldögélni minden délután, egyes egyedül. Úgyhogy arra gondoltam, hogy néha üldögélhetnénk itt ketten is. Vagy esetleg társaloghatnánk. Olyan szomorúnak tűntél tegnap, hogy szedtem a bátorságot, és ma ide jöttem, - zavartan hadarta Renji.

- Rukia vagyok, - mondta csendben Rukia, és rá nézett.

- Renji, - a fiú arcán széles mosoly jelent meg.

Az nap már többet nem beszélgettek. Csak csendben ültek egymás mellett. Egyikkőjüknek sem volt kellemetlen ez a csend. Rukiának még pláne nem. Akkor nagyon is jól esett neki, hogy van mellette valaki. Mikor lement a nap, mindketten felálltak, és elköszöntek egymástól. Renji is, és Rukia is haza vette az irányt.

Egy egész évig találkozgattak így, míg nem kitört a háború. Akkor elszakadtak egymástól. Renji szülei beálltak a „Idegen" - így nevezték az embert, aki kirobbantotta a háborút, mert soha senki nem látta őt, és senki nem is ismerte - csapatába, azért, hogy túléljék a háborút, és védjék a fiukat. Rukia szülei ezt megtagadták, ezért megölték őket. A lányuk és fiuk szeme láttára. Azután Rukia bátyját belekényszerítették abba, amit a szüleik nem akartak megtenni. Hogy beálljon közéjük. Azt mondták neki, hogy ha nem teszi azt, amit mondanak, Rukia meghal. Csak úgy tudta megmenteni kishúgát, hogy beállt közéjük…

- Rukia! Van itt valaki! - szakította félbe visszaemlékezését Renji.

- Biztosan csak a többiek tértek vissza, - leintette őt Rukia.

- Nem, ezek nem a mieink! - felugrott Renji, és kihúzta a kardját. - Maradj itt, - utasította, és Rukia igen csak megsértődött, de még mielőtt szavakba önthette volna sértődését, kinyílt az ajtó, és benne egy magas narancssárga hajú ifjú jelent meg.

- Na, szóval, végre meg vagytok, - mondta elégedett hanggal.

- Rukia, szaladj! Majd én feltartom! - kiáltott Renji, de hiába. Rukia meg sem mozdult. Csak ült a földön, és az idegent nézte, akinek nemrég megölte a szerelmét. Azon járt az agya, hogy nem-e lenne jobb, ha csak úgy hagyná, hogy megölje. Végül is, semmi értelmet már nem látott az életében. De akkor valami furcsa történt vele. A szíve egy nagyot dobbant, és összeszorult a torka. Elképedve vette észre, hogy Renji a földön fetreng fájdalmas arckifejezéssel, és az idegen felé sétál. A kardja érintetlenül ott himbálózott az oldalán. Ki sem húzta, csodálkozott magában. Mikor oda ért hozzá, leguggolt eléje, és a szemébe nézett.

- Jöttelek megölni, de nem vagyok hajlandó ezt megtenni, amíg ilyen siralmas állapotban vagy. Teljes erőddel kell ellenem harcolnod, hogy megbosszulhassam Orihimét, hallod Démonlány? Egy hét múlva a főtéren, pontosan éjfélkor. Várni foglak, - suttogta, majd felállt és lassan elsétált az ajtóig, ahol megfordult, és visszanézett. - Ja, és kint van három fazon, akik nem élték túl a velem való találkozást, azt hiszem, - mondta, és eltűnt a sötétben.

- Rukia, jól vagy? - oda bicegett hozzá Renji. - Ez a vadállat sípcsonton rúgott, és még pofán is csapott, - súrolta az álkapcsát. - Rukia, minden rendben? - leült mellé, és megérintette a vállát, mikor nem reagált. Ekkor üres tekintettel rá nézett, és bólintott.

- Igen, - suttogta zavartan. Olyan fura volt számára ez az egész szituáció. - Démonlánynak szólított, - döbbenten a földet nézte, figyelembe se véve, hogy Renji már nincs a szobában.


	6. Harc a holdfényben

**Harc a holdfényben**

- Ichigo, aggódok érted, - Ichigo mellé lépet Nel.

- Miért? - csodálkozott Ichigo.

- Talán csak azért, mert már egy hete csak edzel. Ez nem tesz jót neked. Nézz csak magadra. Teljesen kivagy. Fáradt vagy, látni rajtad. A szemeid alatt nagy fekete karikák vannak, és még a kezeid is reszketnek a fáradtságtól, - óvatosan megfogta Ichigo jobb kezét. Akkor vette csak észre a vastag kötszert, ami a csuklója köré volt tekerve. - Ez meg mi?

- Edzés közben megvágtam magam, - megvonta a vállát.

- Már, mint pont az ereidet? Ichigo! Ugye nem…?

- Nem, tényleg csak véletlen volt, - kirántotta kezét Nel kezei közül.

- Biztosan? Ichigo, nincs szükséget segítségre? Már, mint…

- Nem! Semmi bajom. Ma éjjel nem tarthatok veletek, bocsássatok meg, - mondta majd elindult az erdőn keresztül a város felé. Figyelte, hogy nem-e követik őt, de senki sem jött utána, aminek nagyon örült. Még csak tizenegy óra volt, mikor oda ért a helyre, ahol találkoznia kellet volna a Démonlánnyal. Mivel nem tudta igazi nevét, csak így nevezte. Akkor éjjel mikor Orihime teste el lett égetve, meg jelent az álmában. Csak állt ott, köddel fedve, és az suttogta _„egy lány"_. Ichigo csak zavartan ismételgette, hogy megöli azt a démont. Lehet, hogy Orihime gyilkosa azon az éjjelen ott állt előtte, de nem vette figyelembe, hogy lány vagy fiú. Csak azt észlelte, hogy az az ember, ott előtte, megölte a lányt, akit szeret. Ébredés után, mikor visszagondolt arra az estére, emlékezett, hogy egy lány volt az, aki végzet szerelmével. Ezért tette össze a két szót, és Démonlánynak kezdte őt nevezni. Azóta nem bírta kiverni a fejéből az arckifejezését. Akkor, mikor találkozott a tekintetük. Ijesztően mosolygott, mégis olyan szomorúk voltak a szemei. Mindig ez lebegett előtte. És mikor egy hete megtalálta őt, és meglátta… hirtelen furán kezdte magát érezni. Nem volt ott az arcán az a pszichopata mosoly, csak a szomorúság a szemeiben. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez a lány már úgymond üres. Viszont mikor ott guggolt előtte, valami csillanást látott a szemeiben. A pupillák a két nagy lila szemében kitágultak. Mintha valami kedvére valót látna. Különös volt. Az egész helyzet különös volt…

Ichigo lassan körbejárta a főteret. Bár egyetlen egy utcai lámpa sem világított akkor éjjel, kivételesen jól lehetett látni. Hála a nagy teliholdnak, ami fényével beezüstözte az egész teret. Mire másodjára kezdett volna neki az körútjának, csendes lépteket hallott az egyik magas épület felől.

- Hát eljöttél? - suttogta az árnyba.

- Végül is ez egy megbeszélt találka, nem? - szólalt meg csendben egy női hang.

- Igaz. Lehet, hogy te is ismersz olyat, hogy becsülettel meghalni?

- Nem csak neked van okod irtani a lidérceket, és az „Idegen" hatalma ellen fordulni, - kilépett az árnyból Rukia.

- Én legalább nem irtom ok nélkül a ti embereiteket, - húzta el a száját.

- Igen? És akkor mi is volt az a három holttest oda kint miután elmentél?

- Volt okom, hogy megöljem őket. Az utamba álltak, - válaszolta közömbösen.

- Hát, akkor itt az ideje, hogy észrevedd, az a lány is akkor éjjel az utamba állt, ezért megöltem. Nem gondolod, hogy kvittek volnánk így? - lassan a pad felé sétált Rukia.

- De te az egyikbe sem voltál szerelmes.

- Ez igaz, - felnevetett Rukia, és nekidőlt a pad támlájának. - Utáltam őket. Legalább is kettőjüket. De az egyik a jó barátom volt. Nem gondolod, hogy az is igen fájdalmas, ha az embernek meghal az egyik barátja?

- Közel sem olyan fájdalmas, mintha a szerelmedet ölnék meg, - vágta rá Ichigo, és Rukia elé lépett.

- Gondolom nincs családod. Megölték őket, ugye? Vagy elhagytak? Mindkettő eset igen fájdalmas. Vagy úgy gondolod, hogy ha valakinek meghal a családja, az sem olyan borzalmas? És ha kétszer éled át ugyan azt? Kétszer ölik meg a családodat a szemeid előtt? Óh, csak hogy tudd, nagyon is fáj! Miért is nem öljük meg akkor azokat, akik végeztek velük? Miért nem is fogunk össze, és keressük meg az „Idegent"? Azt, aki minderről tehet? O, hát persze! Mert egyszerűbb egymást nyírni. De lényegtelen. Nem ezért jöttem ide, - sóhajtott, és ellökte magát a padtól.

Ichigo csak csendben figyelte őt. Nem bírta őt követni. Nem számított ilyenre.

- Akkor? Mozdulsz végre? Harcolni akartál, akkor hát álljunk neki, - kihúzta a kardját. Kérdően nézett rá, de ő nem mozdult. - Hahó! - kiáltott és Ichigo végre megrezzent.

- Gyűlöllek, - súgta, mikor végre elért az agyáig, mit is mondott Rukia. Pont a legfájdalmasabb pontot találta el.

- Ez nem meglepő, - sóhajtott, és várta Ichigo támadását, ami meg is érkezett. Könnyedén kivédte, és elugrott tőle. Onnantól kezdve már egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz. A csendes főtéren csak a kiáltások és kardok ütközésének zaja hallatszott. Itt-ott nyikorgás, mikor a pengék súrolták egymást. A főtér nagy volt, így elég helyük volt, amit ki is használtak. Ugyan is „bejárták" az egészet. Mindkettőjük csak kisebb sérüléseket szenvedett, de nagyon kifáradtak.

Ichigo kifulladva zuhant a térdeire, és kezéből kicsúszott a kard. Az összegörnyedt ujjairól lassan csepegett a vér, ami a kötszeren keresztül szivárgott ki. Sok vért veszített, mégis nagyon sokáig bírta. Rukia ott állt előtte, lihegve, de még mindig elég erővel rendelkezve ahhoz, hogy megölje őt. A lány viszont megtörölte kardja pengéjét a szétszakadt pólójába, és eltette.

- Hogy lásd, én sem ölök ok nélkül, - mondta csendesen.

- Volna okod megölni.

- Nem. Nincs okom megölni téged, - megcsóválta a fejét, és hátat fordított neki. - Erős vagy. Kár, hogy már eleve sérülten jöttél ide. Biztosan legyőztél volna. Pihenj meg egy kicsit, mielőtt haza indulsz, és ezt kösd a csuklódra, - visszafordult és a kezébe nyomott egy csomag kötszert.

- Miért? - kérdezte csodálkozva Ichigo.

- Mert még a végén elvérzel, - válaszolta Rukia.

- Nem! Már, mint mire fel ez a gondoskodás?

- Mondtam már nem? Nem ölök ok nélkül, és nem hagyom, hogy meghalj. Akkor hát, viszlát, - intett neki, és eltűnt a sötétben.

- De miért nem hagyod, hogy meghaljak?! Hallod? Válaszolj! Miért? - kétségbeesetten kiabált utána Ichigo, de választ már nem kapott.

Rukia hallotta kérdéseit. Ott rejtőzött az egyik sötét sarkon, egy fa mögött. Onnan leste őt. Kíváncsi volt, mit fog csinálni. Látta, hogy Ichigo fogai segítségével kibontja a kötszert, és a jobb csuklójára kezdi tekerni, miközben leereszkedik a sarkaira. Úgy tűnt valamit mormol az orra alatt. Mikor végzett a kötözéssel, lassan felállt. Egy kicsit nehezen, de sikerült megtalálnia az egyensúlyt. Rukia tudta, hogy szédül. Ichigo viszont erős, képes lesz haza menni, ilyen állapotban is. Ezt is nagyon jól tudta. Ezért lassan ő is haza indult.


	7. Nem várt támadás

**Nem várt támadás**

Ichigo csendben üldögélt a tisztáson, és jobb csuklóját nézegette. Már teljesen begyógyult. Csak egy vékonyka, vörös sebhely maradt a helyén. Ha akkor nincs az a kötszer, amit a Démonlány adott neki, talán ide sem ért volna. Valahol útközben holtan zuhant volna a földre. Ishida, aki a sebek gyógyításáért felelt a csapatukban, azt mondta, hogy annak a kötszernek köszönheti az életét. Na, és persze a Démonlánynak. Ez annyira felidegesítette őt akkor, hogy csak nehezen bírta megállni, hogy ne húzzon be egyet Ishidának. Pedig egy részből igaza is volt. Tudta ő is, pont ezért lett olyan ideges. Nem tetszett neki, hogy ilyen kegyelmesen bánt vele, mert ha ez fordítva lett volna, és a Démonlány térdelt volna ő előtte, biztosan szemrebbenés nélkül megölte volna.

- Mégis mi a francot képezel magáról? - mérgelődött, miközben nyitogatta- csukogatta a tenyerét.

- Ichigo, már megint magaddal beszélsz? - szólalt meg mögüle Shinji hangja. Ichigo figyelembe sem vette őt. Csak mikor leült melléje, akkor nézett rá.

- Ha csak piszkálni jöttél ide, akkor már mehetsz is, - mondta szemrehányóan. Mivel az utóbbi időben Shijni állandóan csak piszkálta őt. Mindig volt valami hülye megjegyzése, valami még hülyébb ötlete. Egyszerűen az idegeire ment.

- Nem, csak gondoltam, szeretnél egy kicsit beszélgetni. Senkinek sem mondtad el mi történ akkor éjjel mikor félholtan értél ide vissza. Lehet, hogy az nyomja a lelkedet, úgy hogy itt vagyok. Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatsz bármit, - mondta.

Ez igaz volt. Shinji Ichigo legjobb haverja volt, és mentora is. Ő volt az, aki segített neki mikor még újonc volt a csapatban. Majdnem mindent ő tőle tanult meg. Neki bármit elmondhatott, soha nem mondta el senkinek. Lehet, hogy Shinji lüke volt és idegesítő, de Ichigo titkait, amit megosztott vele, mindegy szálig megtartotta. Bízhatott benne, és bízott is. Viszont ebben az esetben valamiféle visszakozást érzett. Ez az érzés akkor sem volt benne, mikor Shinji a szüleiről kérdezett. Akkor minden habozás nélkül elmondta neki a történetét. Most ez nem ment.

- Semmi különös nem történt, csak egy kis párbajba keveredtem, - vonta meg végül a vállát.

- Ezt nehéz elhinni, de rendben. Ha majd úgy érzed, el szeretnéd valakinek mondani, rám számíthatsz, - megveregette a vállát, felállt és elment.

Ichigo megint egyedül maradt. Újból elöntötték az emlékek, a gondolatok, és főleg az érzések.

- Rukia, azt ne mond, hogy nem gyűlölöd azt az embert! - kiáltott Renji miközben Rukia mögött ment.

- Csendben te bolond! Így nehéz érzékelni a lidérceket! - szidta le őt a lány.

- Ja, persze, milyen mázli, hogy neked ez megy. Rajtad kívül ez csak a Rókának megy, ja, még a törpének, de annak is csak nagyon nehezen. Még jó, hogy te profi vagy, - morgott Renji.

- Jaj, ne már! Ennyire surmó nem lehetsz! Most miattad veszítettem el a lidércet! - fordult hirtelen feléje Rukia, és egy faágat vágott hozzá, amit még az út elején tört le.

- Most komolyan surmónak neveztél?! - sértődött meg Renji.

- Mondtam, hogy ne pofázz, nem?! - ordított rá Rukia.

- Jól van, bocs! De most térjünk vissza a témához. Azt ne mond, hogy nem gyűlölöd azt a pasast!

- De igen. Viszont te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy ha én valakit gyűlölök, nem feltétlenül ölöm meg már az első alkalommal. Amúgy is olyan gyenge volt, mint a harmat. Nem csak neki van büszkesége.

- Hát persze, szeretsz játszadozni a prédával, mi? - vigyorodott el.

- Igen, mondjuk, - sóhajtott. - Nagyon hosszú a vezetéked. Amúgy még nem is tudod elhinni, milyen jó volt vele harcolni.

- Hééj, jobb, mint velem?! És ne felejtsd el, hogy én is harcoltam már vele.

- Lásd be Renji, veled nem tudok úgy harcolni, mintha ellenségek lennénk. Ritkán adatik meg az embernek, hogy jó ellenfélt találjon magának. És ha már ő úgy is meg akar ölni, akkor még miért ne játszhatnák vele? Az hogy még él, nem azt jelenti, hogy nem gyűlölöm, végül is nagyon csúnyán megsebzett, és nagyon nehezen is másztam ki a szarból az végett a seb végett.

- Ennek így nincs értelme, inkább menjünk vadászni, - vágta rá Renji. Ő Rukia helyében megölte volna. Sosem értette mit élvez azon, hogy játszhat az ellenségével. Néha pszichopatára hasonlított, és Renji már gondolt arra is, hogy jobb lenne benyomni őt egy diliházba.

Rukia megfordult, és indult volna tovább mikor...

- Renji, nézd! Mi a fene történt ott? - mutatott a nagy füstre, ami az erdőből szállt.

- Biztos az „Északiaknál" megint valakit temetnek, - intett egyet. Abszolút nem izgatta mi folyik ott.

- De nézd. Ez nem olyan. Renji! Hiszen tűz van az erdőben! Nem érted? Valaki felgyújtotta az erdőt! - kiáltott, de Renjit nem érdekelte. - Te barom! Mikor gyújtották fel utoljára a helyet, ahol valamelyik csapat lakott? - vágta tarkón Renjit.

Renji megtorpant.

- Igen, akkor! Neked tudnod kellene, hiszen már egyszer átélted, te hülye! - ordibált vele Rukia.

- Gyorsan vissza a törzshelyünkre! - elkapta Rukia kezét, és húzta őt maga után.

- Oltsátok már el azt a tüzet! - ordibált a tetkós férfi, Hisagi.

- Könnyű mondani! - ordított rá vissza Nel, aki egy vödör vízzel szaladt a tűzhöz. Nem volt olyan nagy, de már vagy tízperce nem bírták eloltani.

- Jaj, ne csináljátok még most is! Inkább húzzatok bele! - kiabált bele Hiyori is.

Mire nagy nehezen sikerült eloltaniuk, elszörnyedve látták, hogy a táborukból jóformán semmi sem maradt. Mindenük oda veszett, bár nem volt olyan sok mindenük. Nel fáradtan leült a földre. Arcát a tenyerébe rejtette, és nagyokat lélegzett.

- Azok a rohadt „Déliek"! - csattant fel Hiyori. - Tudtam, hogy ez lesz a vége! Hogy ott szakadnának, meg ahol vannak!

- Ez nem segít, - mondta csendben Nel.

- Nem hát, de akkor is ott rohadjanak meg!

- Ichigo hol van? És Shinji? - kérdezte hirtelen Nel. Észre sem vette, hogy nincsenek ott.

- Az után a köcsög Aizen után mentek! - dühöngött tovább Hiyori. Majd mikor meglátta a két közeledőt, felkiáltott. Nel is megfordult, hogy lássa, de mindjárt meg is bánta, hogy ezt tette.

- Ichigo, Shiji! - rohant feléjük Ishida. Késszen állt segíteni máris, ahogy kiérnek a fák közül. Ichigo támogatta Shinjit, aki alig húzta magát. Mindketten rendesen össze voltak kalapálva, de látszólag Shinji volt rosszabb állapotban. Az arca be volt zúzva, homlokából, és ajkaiból vér csurgott. Hasán egy mély seb éktelenkedett. Kezét szorította rá, de a vér így is dőlt belőle. A bal lábát is csak húzta maga után. Szörnyen elintézték, de az arcán mégis ott volt a mosoly.

- Ishida, gyorsan! - óvatosan segített Shinjinek leülni, majd lefeküdni a földre. Ishida egy másodperc alatt oda ért, és letérdelt mellé. Már-már végezte volna a dolgát, mikor Shinji megfogta a kezét.

- Hiába már nincs rajtam segítség, igaz? - suttogta.

- Először látnom kell a sebet, nem tudom csak így megmondani, - összeráncolta a homlokát Ishida, és lassan félre tette Shinji kezét. Szétnyitotta ingjét. Igen csak csúnya látvány tárult eléje és Ichigo elé, akinek el kellett fordulnia. Ishida nagyot sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét.

- Sajnálom, - suttogta, mire Ichigo visszafordult.

- Mi az, hogy sajnálom? Segíts rajta! - ordított rá Ichigo.

- Kurosaki, ha azt akarod, hogy nyugodt halála legyen, akkor fogd be a pofádat! - mondta csendben, de annál fenyegetőbben Ishida, és felállt. Lassan a többiekhez lépet, és megmondta nekik, hogy mi a helyzet. Hiyori felkiáltott, Nel elkezdett sírni, de mindenki odagyűlt köréjük, hogy utoljára beszéljenek jó barátjukkal. Pár perccel később Shinji mosolyal az arcán eltávozott, mire nagy sírás tört ki körülötte. Hiyori, Nel, Ichigo, de még Ishidának is csurogtak a könnyei. Shinjit végül is mindanyian szerették, és tisztelték. Ő volt az, aki mindenkit meghallgatott, mindenkinek segített, és sokuknak ő volt a tanára is.


	8. A titkos találkozás

**A titkos találkozás**

Nem is tudom mikor volt ennél hülyébb ötletem, bosszankodott magában Rukia, mikor próbált észrevétlenül átkúszni a sátrak közt. Viszont jobb megoldást nem talált. Valahogyan tudatni kellett vele, hogy beszélniük kell. Óvatosan felhúzta a cipzárt az egyik sátron és benézett. Nagyon megkönnyebbült, mikor látta, hogy az a személy alszik oda bent, akit keres. Lehet, hogy buta és veszélyes ötlet volt oda mennie, de legalább szerencséje volt. Egy levelet húzott ki a szvettere zsebéből, és lassan az alvó személy mellé helyezte. Aztán gyorsan visszahúzódott, behúzta a cipzárt, és már pucolt is onnan el.

- Őrült vagyok! - jelentette ki, mikor már elég messze volt attól a helytől. - De ez fontos, - mondta miközben az eget nézte. Már megint nehéz, fekete felhőkkel volt beborítva. Olyan volt, mintha esni akarna, de eső csak ritkán érte Karakura város száraz földjét. Rukia sóhajtott.

- Már csak azt szeretném tudni, hová tűnnek ezek a felhők éjjel. Akkor mindig tiszta az égbolt. Minden egyes egy csillagot gyönyörűen lehet látni, - gondolkodott hangosan. Soha sem értette meg, miért van ez így. Igaz, imádta a holdat, mert gyönyörű volt, és mindig megnyugtatta őt, de a napfény is hiányzott neki. Milyen régen is volt az, hogy utoljára látta a napot az égen. Mikor volt az már, hogy utoljára megsimogatták az arcát a nap gyengéd sugarai.

- Rukia, te barom! - rohanta le Rukiát Renji, mikor kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Mi van már? - kérdezte unottan. - Most mit barmozol nekem itt?

- Mert az vagy! Csak úgy eltűntél. Azt hittem infarktust kapok, mikor nem találtalak! - ordított a képébe, mire Rukia akkorát odacsapott neki, hogy egészen a falhoz repült.

- Hadd már abba! Mit pattogsz nekem itt? Valami fontos elintéznivalóm volt, ne idegesíts! És most jó éjt! - vakkantott rá Rukia, és lefeküdt aludni. Renjinek még megtartott egy darabig, amíg összeszedte magát. Mire végre sikerült neki, Rukia már aludt, ezért ő is lefeküdt aludni, bár nagyon fel volt dúlva. Csak nehezen tudott elaludni, és akkor is nagyon nyugtalan volt. Valami furcsa volt Rukián. Nem szokott csak úgy elmenni, egy szó nélkül. Tegnap valami történt vele, de neki semmit sem mondott. Viszont az óta nagyon csendes volt, mintha egyfolytában valamin gondolkodna. Renjit ez igen csak nyugtalanította. Mindig is bízott Rukiába, de néha olyan eszetlen volt. Féltette őt, bár semmi oka nem volt rá, Rukia tudott magára vigyázni.

Lassan beesteledett. Rukia felült az ágyon, és Renjire nézett. Renji még nyugodtan pihent. Rukia legszívesebben elhúzta volna a csíkot nélküle, de ezt nem tehette, ha nem akarta, hogy Renji megint kibukjon. Nem akarta, hogy véletlenül gyanúsítsa őt valamivel. Még véletlenül eszébe jutna követni őt, és akkor baj volna.

- Rukia, már fent vagy? - szólalt meg váratlanul Renji álmos hangja. - Akkor hát mehetünk is, - felállt.

- Biztosan? Még csak most keltél fel, - csodálkozott Rukia.

- Biztosan. Megint fogy a pénzünk, és még csak valami nyomorult harminc lidércet nyírtunk ki, - mondta és nagyon csúnya tekintettel nézett Rukiára. Valahogyan olyan érzése lett, hogy ezért őt hibáztatja. Ezért csak szó nélkül felállt, és követte őt. Most ő volt az, aki követte Renjit, nem pedig fordítva. Ez egy cseppet sem érdekelte Rukiát. Az jobban aggasztotta, hogy Renji olyan csúnyán nézett rá.

- Valami bajod van velem? - kérdezte végül, mert már nem bírta tovább.

- Nem, - vágta rá Renji.

- Akkor még?! - csattant fel Rukia.

- Valamit titkolsz előlem, ugye?!

- Nem, - mondta egy kicsit határozatlanul.

- Persze! - vakkantotta Renji, és folytatta az útját.

- Renji, tudod mit? Ma menjünk mindketten egyedül. Nincs kedvem veszekedni, és nincs kedvem magyarázkodni sem. Bocsánat, - mondta Rukia csendben, és elszaladt. Csak akkor állt meg, mikor már úgy gondolta, elég messze van tőle. Egy fának dőlve pihent pár percet, majd tovább indult. Lassan sétált, majd mikor egy lidérc közeleségét érezte arra vette az irányt. Egyszer csak egy igen erős lidérc energiáját érezte meg. Elkezdett feléje szaladni. Egy másik személlyel együtt ért oda. Mindketten dobtak egymásra egy gyors tekintetet, és már a lidérc felé szaladtak kivont kardal. Hiába volt erős a lidérc, kettejük kardcsapása egyből végzett vele. Alig tűnt el a lidérc árnya, már egymásnak is estek.

- Hogyan kerülsz te ide, Démonlány? - rámordult Ichigo.

- Én is vadászok, akár csak te, - visszamorgott Rukia.

- És hogy került az a papír a sátramba? - felé suhintott a kardal Ichigo, és Rukia alig tudta elkerülni.

- A francba! - motyogott Rukia, miközben a levágott haját nézte. - Kapd be! Tudom milyen soká tartott, amíg megnőtt?! - vágott vissza a kardjával, amit Ichigo blokkolt. A kardok súrolódtak. Ahogy Rukia próbálta eltaszítani magától Ichigót, egész testével nekifeszült. Így olyan közel volt az arcához, hogy érezte a bőrén a meleg leheletét. Nem sikerült neki elbökni őt magától, ezért hát elugrott.

- Válaszolj!

- Valamit meg kell veled beszélnem, - mondta.

- Akkor mond! - förmedt rá.

- Itt és most? Nem lehet, - jelentette ki Rukia.

- Miért?

- Mert még valaki meghall. Biztonságosabb abban az időpontban, és ott, ahol megírtam a papíron. Remélem elégedted, ahogy írtam.

- Igen, - mormolta Ichigo. Nem is tudta miért tette meg, amire a Démonlány kérte őt. Egyszerűbb lett volna megmutatnia a többieknek, és megtámadni őt. Megölni őt. Viszont azt ő maga akarta megtenni. Ő akarta megölni a Démonlányt.

- Rendben. Akkor hát, holnap, - megfordult és távozni készült, de Ichigo megint rá támadt.

- Nem mehetsz most el. Nem engedlek el, - suttogta a fülébe, miközben a kardját Rukia nyakára nyomta. Rukia nem félt. Csak sóhajtott egyet, megfogta Ichigo kardjának pengéjét, és eltolta magától. A penge belevésődött Rukia tenyerébe. Egy picit felszisszent, és elengedte a kardot.

Ichigo nagyra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, hogy mit csinál. Rukia lassan szétnyitotta a tenyerét, és megnézte a sebet.

- Na, ez fájt, - motyogta, és megtörölte a vért a fekete szoknyájába. Teljesen nyugodt volt.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz?! - ordított rá hirtelen Ichigo. Maga sem tudta mi ütött belé, de már fogta is a kezét, és Rukia tenyerét nézegette. - Nem vagy normális!

Rukia álla a földel verekedett, annyira meglepődött. Mikor Ichigo meglátta elcsodálkozott arcát, rögtön elbökte magától a kezét és elugrott.

- Akkor holnap, ott ahol megírtad, - mondta gyorsan és eltűnt. Szaladt keresztül-kasul a városon, míg el nem ért a folyóhoz. Ott megállt. Kapkodta a levegőt, és szíve hangos dobogásától nem hallott semmit. Zavart volt. Az arca égett, a keze, amiben pár perce fogta a Démonlány kezét remegett. A lábai elgyengültek, ezért leült a földre.

- Mi ez? Mi van már? - suttogta, mire felkerekedett a szél.

_- Ne félj, Ichigo._

Súgta neki a szél, ismét Orihime hangján.


	9. Az árulás

**Az árulás**

_- Ne félj, ne félj, ne félj, _- zengett Ichigo fejében, mikor másnap a megbeszélt helyre indult. A táborukban mindenki aludt, így észrevétlenül el tudott menni. Már tudta, hogyan tudott besurranni ide a Démonlány. Még az sem keltett fel senkit, hogy szabályosan elterült a földön mikor belerúgott az egyik fa székbe. Közben még lefejelte az edényt, amiből tegnap este vacsoráztak, ami csak még nagyobb zajt csapott. Hiszen kongott az edény, és Ichigo feje is.

- Hogy szakadna rá! - morgott Ichigo a homlokát súrolva.

De nem tehetett róla, hogy ennyire figyelmetlen. Az első, amit meglátott, mikor ki lépett a sátrából a napfény volt. Már jó pár éve nem látta a napot, és most hirtelen… olyan különösnek találta, hogy pont ezen a napon láthatja újra a napfényt. Az ég tiszta volt. Gyönyörű kék. Itt-ott néhány fehér felhő úszkált rajta, mint a hajók a tengeren.

Lassan oda is ért a kijelölt helyre. Még volt majd egy órája, szóval leült a padra, és a tavat nézte, ami előtte terült szét. Egy kis parkban volt. Érdekes módon szépen rendbe volt tartva. Kevés dolog volt rendben tartva a városban. De ez különösen nagyon szép hely volt. Magas fák, szép virágok, zöld fű, tiszta kis tavacska, amin gyönyörű fehér tavirózsák úszkáltak.

- El sem hiszem, hogy van itt még ilyen hely, - sóhajtott. - Nem emlékszem, hogy itt lett volna, mikor gyerek voltam, - gondolkodott hangosan.

- Mert csak most nemrég épült ez a hely, - szólalt meg mögötte egy hang, és ő gyorsan megfordult. Mögötte Rukia állt egy vörös nyári ruhában. Nem volt nála semmi más csak egy vékonyka fekete kardigán. Ichigo még nem rég nagy bajban volt, mert nem tudta eldönteni, hogy hozza-e a kardját. Végül úgy döntött, hogy az nagyon feltűnő lenne. De a hosszú pólója alá az övébe rejtett egy kést, a biztonság kedvéért.

- Eh, tényleg? - gyorsan megfordul. Zavarba jött, mikor meglátta Rukiát. Úgy érezte, hogy megint kezd égni az arca. Mikor Rukia mellé ül, és nem volt semmi megjegyzése az arcára, akkor nyugodott csak meg egy kicsit.

- Azért hívtalak ma ide, mert… - kezdte Rukia, de Ichigo félbeszakította őt.

- Egy pillanat! - tette fel mutatóujját. Körbenézett, majd végigtekintett Rukián, aki meglepetten nézett rá. - N… nagyon jól nézel ki, - suttogta zavartan. Úgy érezte, illő megdicsérni a lányt, még ha a Démonlány is az. Rukia váratlanul megrántotta a kezét, akkor vette csak észre, hogy vastag kötszer van a keze köré tekerve. - Nagyon súlyos az a seb a tenyereden? - mutatott rá Ichigo.

Rukia megint megrezzent. Egy picit elpirult, ezért lehajtotta fejét, és megfogta sérült kezét.

- Nem, egy-kettő begyógyul. És köszönöm, - suttogta.

Ichigónak, maga sem tudta miért, egy apró mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Akkor hát, miért is hívtál ide? - kérdezte.

- Oh, igen! - Rukia hirtelen felkapta a fejét. - Tudom, hogy múltkor megtámadtak titeket. Láttam a lángokat az erdőben…

- Igen a tieitek voltak azok, - mormolta Ichigo keserű képpel.

- Igen, ezt is tudom. Vagyis hát… - megriad mikor Ichigo gyorsan felemelte a fejét és rá nézett. - Elárultak minket!

- Tessék? Hogyan hogy elárultak?

- Nem rég hallottam, hogy Aizen az egyik csapattagunkkal beszél arról, hogy milyen jól ment a támadás. Titeket támadtak meg akkor. Azt mondta, hogy ti most nagyon fel lesztek dúlva, főleg, hogy meghalt még egy tagotok. És mivel biztosítottak titeket arról, hogy mi voltunk azok, ránk fogtok támadni. De az előtt, még jön egy csapat tőletek, Ginjóval az élen, és ugyan az fog lejátszódni, mint pár napja nálatok. Az a nap ma van, de ez lényegtelen. Ők biztosítanak minket arról, hogy ti voltatok azok, ezért mi is támadást szervezünk ellenetek, - hadart Rukia, de Ichigo ebből jóformán semmit sem értett, ezért megállította őt.

- Héj, héj, Démonlány, nyugi. Egy szót sem értettem ebből!

- Nem vagyok Démonlány! Ne hívj már így! Rukia vagyok! - csattant fel a lány. Az idegeire ment, hogy Démonlánynak hívja őt, mintha valami szörnyeteg lenne!

- Jó, rendben. Akkor még egyszer. Ki mondott mit?

- Aizen és Ginjo eldöntötték, hogy kiirtanak minket, méghozzá úgy, hogy megöljük egymást. Elárultak minket! - kiáltott Rukia.

- Akkor az a támadás…

- Nem MI voltunk azok! Csak Aizen pár emberrel, és két csapattagunkkal!

- De…

- Milyen de?! Nem érted? Meg akarnak minket ölni! Mint akkor egyszer! Még régen! Mikor felgyújtották a bázisunkat, és bezárták az összes ajtót! Akkor meghalt a nagyja ember, aki velünk volt! Csak páran menekültek meg! Azóta nincs annyi emberünk! Nálunk, leszámítva a két árulót, csak négyen vagyunk! - hevesen gesztikulált Rukia.

- Jól van, jól van, - nyomta le kezeit Ichigo, mert már kezdte félteni a fejét. - Akkor elárultak minket, és?

- És?! Most komolyan? Mindent nekem kell?! Meg kell mondanod a többieknek is! Muszáj fellázadnunk, ha élve akarunk maradni! Meg kell ölnünk a saját vezetőinket!

- Az problémás lesz.

- Tudom, hogy erősek, végül is nem hiába lettek ők a vezetőink, de akkor is! Meg akarsz halni?! - szegezte hozzá a kérdést.

- Hát, hogy őszinte legyek…

- Igen, tudom. Megöltem a szerelmedet! Nagyon sajnálom, de most komolyan! Te is ezért meg akarsz halni?!

- Na, és te?! - kérdezte dühösen Ichigo. Mikor azt mondta „nagyon sajnálom", feldühödött. Mintha annyi elég lenne, hogy „sajnálom"!

- Én eddig… meg akartam halni. Nem volt értelme az életemnek, de most végre találtam valamit, amiért élni akarok. Legalább is egyenlőre. Most a sötétben találtam egy pici reménysugarat. Ezért élni akarok, még! - mondta tisztára begyulladva Rukia. Ichigo csak nagyra kerekedett szemekkel figyelte a lányt. Nem bírta tovább…


	10. Nem sikerült lázadás

**Nem sikerült lázadás**

- Ne gondolj rá! Ne gondolj rá! Nem szabad! JÁÁÁÁJ, RUKIA, TE IDIÓTA! - elordította magát Rukia úton hazafelé, és minden ember, aki az utcán volt csodálkozva rá nézett. Rukia eltakarta az arcát a kezével, és elszaladt inkább. Nem akart arra gondolni, ami az előbb történt. Nem szabad, mert csak összezavarodik. Gyűlölni akarta! De az már egy ideje nem ment úgy, ahogy kellett volna. Megtörve sóhajtott, és megérintette az ajkait. Óvatosan, gyengéden, mintha félt volna, hogy ha durván érinti meg őket eltűnik az a nyom. Az az érzés. Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha valaki megérintené a derekát. Lehunyta szemeit. Arra összpontosított, hogy elnyomja ezt az érzést. Olyan volt mintha valaki átkarolta volna. Mint nem sokkal ezelőtt.

- Most miért pont engem kell így kínozni? Mond meg! Mit követtem el?! Hallod?! - összeszorított ököllel fenyegetőzött az égnek. Az emberek az utcán megint csak rá néztek. Most nem szaladt el. Csak nekidőlt az egyik ház falának és nagyot sóhajtott. Megint becsukta szemeit, hogy lejátszódhassanak előttük a történtek.

_- Én eddig… meg akartam halni. Nem volt értelme az életemnek, de most végre találtam valamit, amiért élni akarok. Legalább is egyenlőre. Most a sötétben találtam egy pici reménysugarat. Ezért élni akarok, még!_

_Ichigo elkapta Rukia derekát és magához húzta őt. Egy pillanatra a szemeibe nézett majd ajkait az övére tapasztotta. Rukia szemei nagyra nyíltak a meglepetéstől, és az egész teste megdermedt. _

_Mi folyik itt, gondolta magában. Egy percre átadta magát a csóknak, majd hirtelen eltaszította magától Ichigót, és felpattant. _

_- Akkor beszélj a többiekkel, és ha egyetértetek a lázadással, akkor gyertek a mi törzshelyünkre ma éjfélkor. Biztosítlak róla, hogy ez nem csapda. Semmit sem nyernék azzal, ha becsapnálak. Ez most nagyon komoly ügy! Szia! - hadarva elmondta a mondandóját, és elszaladt. _

Rukia elpirult mikor visszagondolt arra a csókra. Igen csak jól esett neki. Azt nem tudta pontosan miért is esett neki ennyire jól, de tetszett neki. Azt nem akarta bevallani még magának sem, hogy esetleg beleszeretett Ichigóba. Az túl sok lenne neki. Pedig érezte, hogy valami nincs úgy, ahogy kellene. Ichigo, számára először egy játék volt. Egy olyan ember, akivel élvezet volt harcolni. De akkor mi a fene történt? Lehet, hogy akkor tört meg benne valami, amikor élve hagyta őt? De…

- Mindegy! Remélem, eljönnek, - próbálta elterelni gondolatait, és lassan elindult tovább. Ideje volt végre haza menni. Még meg kellett beszélnie a dolgokat Renjivel és a többiekkel. Nem tartott sokáig, amíg elért a törzshelyükre. Csendben benyitott a szobába, ahol Renjivel lakott, és bekukkantott. Renji békésen aludt. Nem volt szíve felkelteni, ezért átment egy másik szoba ajtajához, és bekopogott.

- Tessék, - szólt a hang az ajtó túlsó feléről.

- Rangiku? Fent vagytok? - bedugta fejét a szobába.

- Persze, persze. Gyere csak, - intett neki nagy mosollyal Rangiku, aki éppen hosszú, vörös haját fésülte. Mellette a földön hevert Gin, a barátja. Együtt jártak már vagy három éve. Ezen kívül együtt is vadásztak. Rukia és Renji csak bennük bíztak a csapatból.

- Mi a helyzet? - kérdezte Gin, mikor Rukia becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Valamit meg kell veletek beszélnem, - mondta komoly hangon.

- Óha, ez valami nagyon súlyos lesz, - ült fel Gin. Rangiku letette a fésűt, és Rukiára nézett.

- Hát igen, az. Ma éjjel megtámadnak minket, - mondta kerek-perec.

- Kicsoda?! - kérdezte ijedten Rangiku, szája elé téve kezét.

- Ginjo.

- Már, mint az „Északiak"? - összeráncolta szemöldökét Gin.

- Nem. Ginjo pár emberrel. Pár napja ugyan ez megtörtént az erdőben. Felgyújtották a törzshelyüket. Aizen volt az. Valamilyen emberekkel és azzal a két árulóval, Toushiroval és Hinamorival. Azt akarják, hogy kiirtsuk egymást, - mondta nyugodtan.

- És ezt honnan tudod? - kérdezte gyanakodva Gin. Rukia csúnyán rá nézett, ezért gyorsan maga elé tette a kezei. - Nem mintha nem hinnék neked. Csak kérdezem, - mondta gyorsan.

- Pár napja hallottam, hogy Aizen és Toushiro erről beszélnek, - válaszolta ridegen Rukia.

- Hiszen ez szörnyű! - kiáltott rémülten Rangiku. - Mit fogunk csinálni?

- Hát nekem van egy tervem. Vagyis, hogy már le van rendezve, úgy hogy…

- Mond már. Tudod, hogy úgy is egyet fogunk érteni, - közbeszólt idegesen Rangiku.

- Ide hívtam az „Északiakat" ma éjfélre.

- Nem! Semmiképpen sem! - csattant fel Rangiku.

- Igen, ez egy elég hülye ötlet volt, - bólintott Gin.

- Ez egy lázadás akarna lenni. Mindent lerendeztem. Már csak a kérdés, hogy ők mit fognak hozzá szólni, - sóhajtott Rukia.

- Szerintem ez nem volt jó ötlet. És ha nem jönnek el? Akkor mi lesz? - Rangiku újból kezébe vette a fésűt.

- Nem tudom, - suttogta.

- Renji tudja? - szólalt meg ismét Gin.

- Már igen, - az ajtóban megjelent Renji. - És nagyon egy idióta ötletnek tartom. Rukia te teljesen meghibbantál?!

- Jól van, na! Most szúrjatok le, hogy jót akartam nektek! - csattant fel Rukia, és felugrott a földről. - Ha mindenáron meg akartok halni, hát tessék! Amúgy még! Nem is olyan biztos, hogy eljönnek! - kiáltott, és kiment a szobából.

Az ablakpárkányon ült, mikor Rangiku oda ért hozzá.

- Rendben. Ha eljönnek, rendben. De nehéz elfogadni, hogy ilyen emberekkel kell együtt lennünk. Rukia, hiszen ők nem olyanok, mint mi. Tudod jól, hogy nagy különbségek vannak köztünk. Ők nem azért vadásznak, mint mi, - mondta csendben, és Rukia mellé lépet, mire Rukia leugrott az ablakból, és hátat fordított Rangikunak.

- Mindannyiunk hidegvérű gyilkos. Akkor még miben különbözünk?

- Abban, hogy az emberek szemében mi vagyunk a rosszak, ők pedig a jók.

- Miért is van ez így? - kérdezte Rukia csendben.

- Mert valamikor régen ránk lett fogva az a tömeggyilkosság.

- Nem izgat! A vezetőink elárultak minket! - fordult meg könnyekkel a szemében. Már nem bírta tovább a gondolatot, hogy azok árulták el őket, akikben annyira megbíztak.

- Rukia, nyugodj meg. Biztosan minden rendben lesz, - nyúlt felé Rangiku.

- Hagyjatok békén! - elbökte Rangiku kezét Rukia és elszaladt.

Nem! Nem! Ez nem egy olyan ok, amiért egymás ellen kéne fordulniuk! Hiszen őket is elárulta Ginjo!

- Nos, én nem hiszek ennek, - jelentette ki Hisagi, mikor Ichigo befejezte a mondandóját.

- Én sem! Megölték Shinjit! - kiáltott Hiyori.

- Ichigo, meg kell hagyni, hogy ez egy elég fura volna, nem? Ginjónak mi oka lenne elárulni minket? - nyugodtan kérdezte Nel.

Ichigo csak megvonta a vállát. Először neki is nehezére esett hinni a Démonlánynak, de valami mégis kényszerítette, hogy legalább gondolkozzon el rajta. Végül is igaza volt. Valamikor régen történt már ilyen.

- Amúgy is, ők hidegvérű gyilkosok, biztosan meg akarnak ölni minket, - mondta Hisagi.

Ichigo megint csak megvonta a vállát. Neki miért nem tűnt úgy, hogy azok? Miért gondolta úgy, hogy ez nem egy csapda?

- Én nem megyek sehová! - határozott hangon kijelentette Hiyori, és elment.

- Nekem nyolc. Ha ti nem akartok, oké. Én viszont lehet, hogy elmegyek, - mondta Ichigo, hátat fordított nekik, és bemászott a sátrába. Még gondolkoznia kellet rajta. Na, és persze az is igen csak zavarta, hogy megcsókolta a Démonlányt - még mindig nem volt képes nevén szólítani, pedig már tudta, hogyan hívják.

Az óra tizenkettőt ütött, és Ichigo nyugodtan aludt. Olyan sokat gondolkodott, hogy a végén elaludt. Úgy döntött elmegy a „Déliekhez". Az állom viszont áthúzta a terveit. Mikor felébredt éjfél már rég elmúlt. Ijedten kiszaladt a sátorból.

- Az istenét! - kiáltott, és neki ált szaladni a városba. Már messziről látta a tüzet. Megtorpant.

- Akkor hát, tényleg megtámadták őket? - nem hitt a szemének. Pár percig csak álldogált, nem tudta mit csináljon, majd újból szaladni kezdett. Mire oda ért a tűz már majdnem el volt oltva. A magas ház előtt három tűzoltó autó állt. Meghúzódott az egyik árnyban, és onnan nézte őket.

- Két holtest van oda bent! - kiáltott az egyik tűzoltó.

- Milyen állapotban? - kérdezte egy másik.

- Felismerhetetlenségig megégtek, - mondta.

- Akkor ennyit az azonosításról.

- Ugyan, fiúk. Teljesen mindegy kik voltak. Egy gyilkos banda tagjai voltak, akkor még miért kéne törődnünk vele? Szedjétek össze őket, és menjünk, - szólalt meg egy öreg fickó, valószínűleg a tűzoltó csapat kapitánya.

- Rendben - bólintott az, aki megtalálta a holttesteket.

- Csak ketten vannak?

- Igen.

Ichigónak ennyi elég volt. Ketten meghaltak közülük. Kezdett lelkiismeret furdalást érezni. Meghúzta magát, amíg a tűzoltók elmentek, majd megállt a leégett ház előtt.

- Remélem nem… - súgta, mikor hátúról megtámadták.


	11. Az igazság

**Az igazság**

- Te meg mit keresel itt? - Renji gyilkos tekintettel figyelte Ichigót, akinek sikerült kivédenie támadását.

- Jöttem… de úgy látszik későn, - motyogta.

- Ja! És most mond meg, hol van Rukia?!

- Honnan tudjam? - összeráncolta szemöldökét.

- Veled bratyizik, nem?! Akkor tudnod kell, hogy hol van!

- Nem tudok semmit! És én nem bratyizok vele! - vágta rá dühösen Ichigo.

- Na, persze! De oké, mivel nem tudod, akkor kinyírlak, és pont. Viszlát!

- Renji! Hadd abba! - szólalt meg egy mérges női hang, és az árnyékból egy magas, hosszú hajú nő lépett ki.

- Ugyan már Rangiku,- megfordult és szemrehányó tekintettel rá nézett a nőre.

- Rukia megöl, ha valamit csinálsz neki.

- Mégis mi oka lenne rá? - felforgatta szemeit Renji.

- Tudod milyen Rukia, - elvigyorodott Rangiku, és Ichigóra nézett, - Rukia megsértődött, és azt mondta kilép tőlünk. Azt mondta, hogy ha senki sem hisz neki, majd elintézi ő maga. Ez viszont... valljuk be, lehetetlen. Úgy gondolom, hogy vissza fog jönni.

- Az a barom! - csattant fel Renji.

- Te fogd be! - rá kiáltott Rangiku. - Tudod, aggódunk érte. És meglepett, hogy lejöttél. Bár elég későn, ugyebár. Ha már viszont itt vagy, segíthetnél megkeresni őt. Rukia egy kicsit komplikált személyiség.

- Egy idióta, - motyogta Renji.

- Azt mondtam, hogy fogd be! - Rangiku hozzá vágott egy kavicsot, amit addig dobált az egyik kezéből a másikba. - Nos, akkor segítenél nekünk? Tudod, már csak hárman vagyunk, és ez a város elég nagy. A barátom már keresi, csak hogy nekem vissza kellett jönnöm, ezért a marháért, - rá mutatott Renjire, aki csendben rá morogott.

- Eee… - ennyire futott Ichigótól, mert Rangiku már megint mondta a magáét.

- És ha megtalálnád, valahogy visszavonszolhatnád hozzánk. Komolyan megsértődött, és még jócskán fel is volt dühödve…

- Jó, rendben! Segíttek! - vágott közbe Ichigo idegesen. Már nem bírta tovább hallgatni Rangikut.

- De élve szeretnénk őt látni, - figyelmeztette őt.

- Jól van, - mormolta Ichigo. - Akkor, viszlát, - elbúcsúzott.

Első hely ahová elment a park volt, ahol találkoztak. Tulajdonképpen az volt az első hely, ami az eszébe jutott, így hát oda ment. Lassan belépett a park kapuján, és a tavacskához sétált. Pár percig ott álldogált a vízfelszínét nézte, majd úgy döntött körbe járja a helyet, hátha valahogy rá bukkan a Démonlányra. És bár nem számított arra, hogy sikerrel jár, váratlanul valaki elé ugrott kitaszított kardal.

- Démonlány, hát megvagy, - mondta csendben.

- Jaj, ne már! Mondtam, hogy ne hívj így! Rukia vagyok, te értetlen! És mit akarsz? - bosszankodott Rukia.

- A barátaid aggódnak érted.

- Nem mondod! Nem izgat. Nem hisznek nekem, akkor még milyen barátok! És te mikor és hol beszéltél velük? - döbbent meg.

- Egy kicsit későn ugyan, de elmentem a táborotokhoz. Ott, - megvonta a vállát. - Azt mondták, hogy húzzalak vissza hozzájuk, ha megtalállak. Akkor hát, gyere, - nyúlt felé, de Rukia a keze felé suhintotta kardját.

- Na, azt már nem! Nekem dolgom van! Te pedig húzd a csíkot haza, - mondta dühösen.

- Oké, azt mondták, hogy élve akarnak, de ez azért már egy kicsit sok, - összeráncolta a szemöldökét Ichigo, és kihúzta a kardját.

- Szóval harccal akarsz rá kényszeríteni, hogy visszamenjek?

- Nem. Legyőzlek és visszaviszlek, ennyi.

- Na, arra kíváncsi leszek! - rá támadott Rukia.

Ichigo sóhajjal kivédte a csapást, és ellökte Rukiát. Egy másodperccel később Rukia már megint felé szaladt, csapásra készen.

- Ezt most tényleg muszáj, Démonlány? Miért vagy ilyen önfejű? - ugrott el Ichigo.

- Az istenedet! Mondtam, hogy Rukia vagyok! Mi olyan nehéz a nevemen szólítani?! - dühöngött Rukia, és már megint Ichigo felé szaladt. Ő megint kivédte a támadást, de elkapta Rukia csuklóját. Magához rántotta, mire Rukia neki rontott a mellkasának, és kiejtette kezéből a kardját.

- Akkor hát mehetünk, - felkapta őt Ichigo, átdobta a vállán, majd leguggolt, hogy felvegye a lány kardját.

Rukia egy darabig kábultan lógott Ichigo vállán, majd mikor magához tért, jól gyomron rúgta.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról?! - ütögette a hátát.

- Ez fájt! - súrolta Ichigo a hasát. Nem várta, hogy gyomron rúgja őt.

- Tegyél le! Hallod?! Most azonnal! Nem akarok vissza menni! - kiabált Rukia.

- Ne pattogj már! - morgott Ichigo.

- Akkor tegyél le!

- Oké, de nem szaladsz el.

- De igen, mert nem akarok vissza menni.

Ichigo letette Rukiát, de nem engedte el a karját. Éppen valamit akart mondani, mikor két fekete alakot láttak meg maguk előtt. Óvatosan visszaléptek a ház fala mögé, és hegyezték a füleiket.

- Nos, azt mondod, hogy már csak négyen vannak? Nálunk öten maradtak. Ők viszont igen csak ki vannak bukva Shinji halála végett. Nem fog sokáig tartani, és megtámadják egymást. Tulajdonképpen hallottam, hogy megtudták a tervünket, - suttogta a hang, amiben Ichigo megismerte Ginjót.

- Igen. Rukia volt az, aki ezt széthordta. Olyan naiv. Azt hitte, hogy ellenünk fognak fordulni, - nevetett Aizen, és Rukia rezegni kezdett a dühtől. Érezte viszont azt is, hogy Ichigo ugyan olyan ideges, mint ő, mert a szorítás a karján igen csak erős volt.

- Akkor hát már csak ki kell várnunk, amíg megölik egymást, ugye? Vagy esetleg még besegítünk neki egy kicsit? - nevetett Ginjo is.

- Szerintem várjunk pár napot. Aztán majd eldöntsünk.

- Renden, egyetértek. Akkor hát most menjünk már vár ránk, - mondta Ginjo.

- Igazat mondtál, - suttogta Ichigo, mikor elmentek.

- Még szép! - csúnyán rá nézett Rukia.

- Nem hittem neked. Legalább is csak nehezen.

- Gondoltam. A többiek sem hittek neked, mi? - kérdezte keserűséggel a hangjában Rukia.

- Nem, nem hittek. Viszont most… Veled tartok, - Rukiához fordult, és határozottan kijelentette. Rukia megdöbbenve nézett rá.

- De ez még nem azt jelenti, hogy nem gyűlöllek. Csak annyi, hogy segítek neked véget vetni ennek a rendszernek. Karakura város már túl régóta szenved ez miatt a rejtélyes „Idegen" miatt, és ezek szerint miattunk is. - mondta.


	12. Kétfős csapat az „Idegen ellen

**Kétfős csapat az „Idegen" ellen**

Rukia lassan ment Ichigo mögött. Éppen az erdőn keresztül az „Északiak" táborába tartottak. Ichigo még egy próbát akart tenni. Lehet, hogy most meggyőzi őket. Végül most saját fülével hallotta. Az ég lassan kezdett kivilágosodni, hajnalodott.

- Nekem nem kellene…

- De igen. Te is ott voltál. Te is hallottad, - közbe szólt Ichigo, mire Rukia csak sóhajtott. Nem volt nagy kedve oda menni. Nem félt, csak… nyugtalan volt. Egyáltalán nem akart még egyszer oda menni. Viszont már késő volt. A tűz körülött ücsörgő „Északiak" már őket figyelték.

- Ichigo! Ide húztál egy „Délit"?! - pattant fel az egyik farönkről egy igen csak fura kinézetű, alacsony, szőke lány. Rukiának egyáltalán nem volt szimpatikus.

- Hiyori, ülj le, és hallgass! - kiáltott rá Ichigo olyan hangsúllyal, hogy még Rukia is kényszert érzett leülni. Hiyori visszaült, és gyilkos tekintettel figyelte őket. Főként Rukiára nézett, mint valami véres ingre, ami miatt csak még kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát.

- Ichigo, te elmentél? - kérdezte csendben egy igen csak vonzó zöldhajú lány. A hangja szemrehányó volt, de a szemeiben Rukia szomorúságot látott. Úgy tűnt, Ichigo igen csak nagy csalódást okozott neki.

- Igen, elmentem oda Nel. És nem volt csapda. Mikor oda értem, már égett a törzshelyük, és két ember bent égett. Most pedig a saját füleimmel hallottam, hogy Ginjo és Aizen arra várnak, hogy megöljük egymást. - mondta.

- Ezt nehéz elhinni, - vágta rá Hisagi.

- Ichigo, Ginjo már egy ideje itt van velünk, - mondta Nel, és az árnyékba nézett, ahonnan lassan egy magas, izmos férfi lépett ki.

- Csá, Ichigo, - aljas mosollyal intett Ichigónak, akit ez úgy meglepte, hogy még levegőt sem tudott venni. Mikor végre sikerült magához térni, rá nézett Rukiára, aki mögötte állt, mert zavarták őt a többiek tekintete, amiből csak úgy sugárzott a gyűlölet. Rukia csak megvonta a vállát. Nem értette. Hiszen mindketten hallották őket, sőt még látták is, bár csak a sziluettjüket.

- Nem valami szép dolog tőled, hogy ilyennel gyanúsítasz, nem gondolod? - lehervadt Ginjo arcáról a mosoly, és teljesen komolyan Ichigo szemeibe fúrta a tekintetét.

- Na, de…

- Ichigo, ha szövetkeztél a „Déliekkel", akkor semmi keresnivalód itt! - csattant fel Hiyori. Ginjo lassan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Hiyorinak igaza van, Ichigo, - mondta.

- Akkor hát komolyan nem hisztek nekem, - súgta Ichigo egy kicsit csalódottan.

- Ichigo, elárultál minket, - mondta csendben Nel, és a szemeiben megcsillantak a könnyek.

- Már nem vagy a csapatunk tagja, - fűzte hozzá Hisagi.

- Ichigo, pedig te voltál a legjobb újonc, aki valaha itt volt. Miért tetted ezt? Sajnálom, - megszólalt Ginjo. A hangja szomorúnak hangzott, de az arcán inkább ravaszság tükröződött. A szemeiben gonoszság csillogott. Lehet, ha nem szólalt volna meg, ha nem játszotta volna meg magát, Ichigo csendben elment volna, de ez már sok volt neki.

- Az egyetlen áruló itt, az Ginjo! Én nem árultalak el titeket! Nem én voltam az, aki az „Idegennel" lepaktált! Semmi jogotok nincs ahhoz, hogy felettem ítélkezzetek! Ha meg akartok halni, hát tessék! Én viszont élni akarok! Elmegyek! Véget vetek ennek az egésznek! - ordított. Nelnek nagy könnyek kezdtek csurogni le az arcán, Hisagi és Hiyori pedig a kardjaikat húzták elő. Az egyetlen, aki nem mozdult, az egy szemüveges fiú volt, aki csak csendben figyelte őket. Ginjo előre lépet igen csak ijesztő képpel.

- Tünés! Takarodj innen! - kiáltott.

- Nem kell kétszer mondani! - kiáltott rá vissza Ichigo, elkapta Rukia karját, és behúzta a fák közé. Csendben törtetett előre. Rukia már lassan nem érezte a karját, botladozott, és a bokrok elég szépen összekaparták már a lábait. Mikor megbotlott, és nekivágódott egy fának, már elege is lett belőle. Visszarántotta Ichigót, aki éppen lépni akart, ezért elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és Rukiára esett.

- Na, ez aztán már egy kicsit sok, még nekem is, - nyögte Rukia, miközben próbálta lerúgni magáról Ichigót. - Nem hogy elengednél, inkább rám esel? Mit gondolsz három kiló vagy?! - mérgelődött.

- Bocs, - motyogta Ichigo, és felállt. Rukia is lassan összeszedte magát. Leporolta szoknyáját, és Ichigo elé nyomta a hátát.

- Porolj le, mert érzem, hogy valami lóg a hátamon!

Ichigo egy kicsit zavartan ugyan, de leporolta a hátát, amin tényleg egy jókora száraz ág lógott, meg pár fűszál.

- Köszi, - visszafordult felé Rukia. - Tudom, hogy most nehéz neked.

- Nem izgat, hogy nem hisznek nekem, az ő dolguk. De az viszont igen csak ki tud borítani, ha engem hibáztatnak olyanért, amit nem is követtem el! Mégis mi az, hogy elárultam őket?! Hová megyünk most? - Rukiának szegezte a kérdést váratlanul.

- Hát… hát… még… még nem gondolkodtam el rajta, - hebegte.

- Na, jó akkor. Én tudok egy helyet, ami egyelőre megfelel. Ott nem fognak keresni minket, - mondta. - Kövess.

Rukia csak bólintott.

Ichigo a városba vezette őt. Olyan helyre ahol sok ember élt. Rukia már nagyon régen nem volt ilyen helyen. Csak az elhagyatott részekben járt. És nem értette, hogy miért pont ezen a helyen nem keresnék őket. Hirtelen megálltak egy emeletes ház előtt, ami igen csak el volt hanyagolva. Egy tábla is volt rajta, de a betűk már lekoptak, nem lehetett elolvasni mi van rá írva. Körbe nézett. Nem csak ez az egy ház volt rossz állapotban. Az egész utcában sok volt az elhagyatott ház. Csak itt-ott voltak az ablakokon függöny, és csak itt-ott állt a felvonón autó.

- Ez volt a házunk, - mondta Ichigo, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Benyitott, majd belépett. Nagy por, és sötétség várta őt bent. Na, és persze emlékek, amiket gyorsan visszaterelt az elméje egyik legsötétebb és legtávolibb zugába.

- Gyere gyorsan, mielőtt valaki meglát, - szólt ki Rukiának, aki még mindig az utcán állt.

- Tényleg itt laktatok? - kérdezte, mikor Ichigo becsukta mögötte az ajtót.

- Igen. Hét évvel ezelőtt még itt éltünk, - megvonta a vállát. - Remélem, még van itt pár gyertya, még zseblámpa, - matatott a sötétben. - Lehet, hogy még működik az áram? - gondolkodott tovább. Rukia csak állt a sötétben, és félt megmozdulni. Nem akart semmibe belerúgni, és elterülni sem éppen akart, Ichigóba belefutni még aztán végképp nem szeretett volna. Ezért csak állt, mint a cövek.

- Nem volna egyszerűbb, ha megpróbálnád? - szólalt meg egy kicsit idegesen, mikor Ichigo már vagy tíz perce valamiben túrt.

- Könnyű mondani. Nem tudom, hol van a kapcsoló, - morgott.

- Ja, vagy úgy. Talán ha a falon keresnéd, és nem a fiókban, vagy miben túrsz már annyit.

- A falban. Tudod te milyen károkat okozott itt annak idején az a lidérc? Csupa lyuk a fal.

- És a másik szobában? - lépett egyet előre Rukia.

- Nem is rossz ötlet, - kiáltott fel Ichigo, és ő is elindult az ajtó felé, ami a másik szobába vezetett. Rukia csak felforgatta a szemei, de mivel nem látta, hogy Ichigo is az ajtó felé tart, ment tovább. Rukia már a kilincset fogta, mikor Ichigo hátúról belészaladt, és őt nekicsapta az ajtónak, mire az nagy csattanással kidőlt. Rukia megint csak ott tartott, hogy feküdt a földön, és nem kapott levegőt.

- Már megint, - motyogta, és a homlokát az ajtó kemény fájának döntötte, de még mielőtt elkezdhetett volna hisztizni, hogy Ichigo szálljon le róla, már fel is pattant, és rá csapott a villanykapcsolóra. A helységben hirtelen világos lett. Rukia még mindig az ajtón fekve, körül nézett. A helység ugyan elégé fel volt forgatva, de kilehetett venni, hogy ez volt a nappali. Ichigo felé nyújtotta a kezét, és felsegítette őt.

- Akkor hát, ez lesz az új szálásunk, amíg meg nem találnak, persze, - mondta. - És már tervem is van, hogyan végezzünk ezzel a rendszerrel.


	13. Egy sikertelen támadás

**Egy sikertelen támadás**

Rukia idegesen helyben ugrált. Ichigót várta. Az épület tetejéről igen jól belátta a terepet. Egy magas, puccos ház tetején állt. Ebben az épületben élt az „Idegen". Az egész udvarban őrök járkáltak le és fel, puskákkal a hátukon. Rukia nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, hogyan kellene nekik védekezni, ha rájuk lőnek. Ők messziről támadni nem tudtak… vagyis hát ő nem, mivel kardal harcolt. Feszülten figyelte az őröket, sötétkék katonai sapkákban, sötétkék egyenruhákban, fekete bakancsban, puskával a vállukon. Az egyik sapka alatt ott rejtőzött Ichigo is.

Az volt a terve, hogy álruhában beoson az őrök közé, akiktől csak úgy hemzsegett az udvar. Ezért is gondolta, hogy észrevétlenül bejuthat közéjük. Ez sikerült is neki. Miután sikeresen meggyőzte az egyik őrt, hogy kizárták őt, bement. Rukia pedig nekiállhatott felmászni az épület tetejére. Pár embert meg kellett neki ezért ölni, de ez volt a legkisebb gondja. Aggódott Ichigóért. Egyedül annyi őrrel szemben nem volna semmi esélye, ha valami nem jól sülne el. Ezért is döntött úgy Rukia, hogy megvárja, amíg Ichigónak sikerül bejutni az épületbe. De most igen csak nagy bajban volt. Nem tudta megállapítani melyik Ichigo, és az őrök ki-be mászkáltak az épületből. Már nagyon ideges volt, mivel neki a terv szerint már bent kellett volna kaszabolni az őröket. Végül nem várt tovább. Nem is tehette volna, mert a tetőn egy őr jelent meg.

- Nahát, te még ki vagy? - kérdezte meglepetten, de ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amire futott neki idő, mert a következő pillanatban, már vér spriccelt ki a nyakából, és a földre zuhant. Rukia megtörölne az arcát, amire egy pár vércsepp esett, majd sóhajjal belépett az ajtón, amin az őr kilépett. Lesétált a lépcsőn, és majdnem sikerült neki kiugorni egy horda őr elé, akik a folyosón álltak. Visszalépett a sarok mögé. Valamit ki kellett találnia. Ezeknek az alakoknak puskáik vannak, nem ugorhat csak úgy ki eléjük, és nem támadhatja meg őket. Viszont amit látott az őrökön, az az unalom volt. Nagyon unatkozhattak, mert mindegyik arcán unott kifejezés ült, és volt olyan aki a körmeit nézegette.

Váratlanul egy elég jó ötlete támadt. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy rá-e fognak harapni. Csendben visszament a tetőre, és neki állt levetkőztetni az őrt, akit az előbb megölt.

Ichigo izgatottan motoszkált az udvaron. Lehajtott fejel járkált a többi őr között. Jobnak látta, ha nem mutatja az arcát. Lassan közeledett az ajtóhoz, és nagyon remélte, hogy senki sem figyeli őt. Mikor oda ért az ajtóhoz, kiengedte azokat, aki jöttek kifelé, és becsusszant. Egy nagy, magas helységben találta magát, ahol megint csak hemzsegtek az őrök. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

Na, most aztán a darázsféket közepében vagyok, gondolta. Azért nem számított ennyi őrre. Mikor meglátta a széles, és hosszú lépcsősort, amin annyi őr volt, hogy megszámolni sem tudta, azt hitte agyvérzést kap. Az a vén szivar igen csak jól őrizteti magát, dühöngött, mintha annyira fontos valaki volna!

Éppen azon gondolkozott nem-e volna jobb, ha gyorsan megkeresné Rukiát, és elhúznák a csíkot, mikor egy őr a vállára tette a kezét.

- Téged még nem is ismerlek, fiam. Új vagy itt? - kérdezte. Ichigo lehajtott fejjel bólintott, majd megpróbált nyugodtan, feltűnés nélkül lelépni. Az öve mögül óvatosan kihúzott egy kést, és az első őrt, aki mellette ment át, ledöfte. Az őr felkiáltott, majd a földre zuhant. Egy tucat másik őr már is ott állt, és Ichigo behátrált a többi közé, akik nyomultak oda. Út közben hátrafelé, leszúrt még három őrt. Az egyik már holtan zuhant a földre, mert pont a szívébe kapta a kést. Ha már ide jött nem akart úgy távozni, hogy az összes szarházi élve marad. Ami viszont elégé meglepte, hogy senki nem vette észre, azt hogy az őrök pont ott hullnak, a földre ahol ő van. Bár igaz nagy lett a tumultus, mikor az első összerakta magát.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte tőle az egyik férfi, de ő csak megvonta a vállát, és tovább lépkedett hátra. Elérte a lépcsőt. Szemben az árral nehezen, de felért, viszont ott megállították.

- Hé! Én már láttak! - kiáltott fel az egyik, de egy cseppet sem meglepetten. - Te az egyik ellenálló csapatból vagy! Hogyan kerülsz ide?! - ordított.

- Hogy az a! - felforgatta szemeit Ichigo, mikor hirtelen mindenki rá szegezte tekintetét. Elvágta az őr torkát, és futni kezdett. Az őrök lövöldözni kezdek, de szerencsére egyiknek sem sikerült őt eltalálni. Szaladt az őrök között, akik nem igen értették hová is rohan, mert hozzájuk még nem jutott el a hír. Végül egy üres folyosóra tévedt, ahol valaki kezei közé szaladt.

- Nahát, nahát, Ichigo, nem vártalak ilyen hamar, - mondta egy nagyon is ismerős hang. Ichigo rosszérzéssel felemelte tekintetét. Egy magas, barnahajú férfi szorongatta őt.

- Hát én sem vártam, hogy így fogok beléd futni, Aizen, - savanyú vigyor jelent meg az arcán.

- Na, akkor mehetünk is. Gondolom nem vagy itt egyedül. Kiszedem belőled, hol vannak a többiek. Ne félj, nem fog fájni. Nagyon, - vigyorgott Aizen, és behúzta Ichigót egy szobába. Ott rá bökte őt egy székre, és megkötözte. Mikor ezzel végzet, rá nézett.

- Nem emlékeztem, hogy ennyire jóképű lenné, - mondta. - Na, de mindegy. Rendezzük hát át egy kicsit az arcodat, - vigyorogva egy jobb horoggal ajándékozta meg Ichigót, aki feldőlt a székkel. Egy kicsit úgy hagyta őt, majd felállította a széket.

- Le kellet volna szegelnem ezt a rohadt széket, - súrolta az állát.

- Nem mondod, - jegyezte meg Ichigo, miközben a száját nyitogatta. Nagyon is fájt neki az jobb horog, bár nem várt mást.

- És hogy még van kedved ilyen szarkasztikusnak lenni, - sóhajtott Aizen, és most egy bal horgot akasztott be Ichigónak. A szék most is majdnem feldőlt, de megállította a szekrény, ami ott volt mellette. Aizen nem várt sokat, és elkezdte püfölni Ichigót jobbról-balról. Annyira beleélte magát, hogy észre sem vette az ajtót, ami csendes nyikorgással kinyílt.

- És most a végső csapás! - jelentette ki nagy, elégedett mosollyal az arcán, és elővette kardját.

- Ne álmodozz, Aizen, - szólalt meg egy hang mögötte, majd mikor megfordult egy kard szépen elvágta a torkát. Meglepett képpel zuhant a földre. Hang nélkül nyitogatta és csukogatta a száját.

- Igen, én vagyok az, - mondta Rukia gonosz vigyorral az arcán. Majd mikor Aizen utoljára kilélegzett, jól belerúgott. - Szemét!

- Démonlány? - kérdően nézett rá Ichigo, akinek az egész arca vérben úszott.

- Jézusom, nem tudsz magadra vigyázni? - kérdezte szemrehányóan Rukia, majd gyorsan elvágta a kötelet, amivel a székhez volt kötözve. Maga sem tudta miért, de ingje ujjával megtörölte Ichigo arcát. Aki felszisszent a fájdalomtól.

- Bocs. Bírsz szaladni? Azt hiszem, igen csak gyorsan el kell innen tűnnünk.

- Miért van rajtad ez az ing?

- Az most mindegy, gyere! - elkapta a kezét, és kihúzta a szobából.

Rukia felvezette őt a tetőre, ahol egy rakás holtest hevert.

- Ez még mi? - kérdezte meglepetten Ichigo, aki már nagyjából összeszedte magát.

- A férfiak mind egyformák. Egy kicsit rájuk mosolyogsz, egy kacsintás, egy félig pucér nő, és mind oda megy, ahová akarod - mondta Rukia.

Ichigo hirtelen furcsán kezdte magát érezni. Főleg ha arra gondolt, mi is történhetett itt. Valahogy legszívesebben belerúgott volna az összes hullába. Nagyon mérges volt, és ezt meglátta Rukia is.

- Most meg mi a bajod? - kérdezte összeráncolt homlokkal.

- Ezek… te… izé…? - kinyögte nagy nehezen.

- Idióta! - elvörösödött Rukia, és tarkón csapta őt, majd ismét elkezdte húzni maga után. Ichigo alig észrevehetően elmosolyodott, és megszorította Rukia kezét.


	14. Nem is olyan magányos farkasok

**Nem is olyan magányos farkasok**

_- Ichigo, ne félj, _- megjelent Ichigo álmában Orihime. Hosszú fehér ruha volt rajta, a hajába apró fehér virágok voltak tűzve, az arcán pedig kedves mosoly volt. Mikor Ichigo meglátta őt a szíve nagyot dobbant, de most valami máshogy volt. Örült, hogy látja őt, de ez volt minden.

_- Ichigo, ne félj, újra élni,_ - mondogatta Orihime, de Ichigo nem értette mit akar. Hiszen ő él. Akkor miért bíztatja őt, hogy újra éljen? Meg akarta kérdezni, de nem tudod megszólalni.

_- Élj, _- felé nyújtott egy fehér rózsát Orihime. _- Gondoskodj, _- Ichigo elvette a rózsát, és Orihime egy fehér liliomot nyújtott felé. _- Szeress, _- súgta, és mikor Ichigo elvette a liliomot is, egy fehér leander virágot nyújtott felé. Ichigo csak csodálkozva nézte a virágokat, és mikor megint felnézett, Orihime már messze volt tőle.

_- Ichigo, élj, gondoskodj és szeress,_ - mondta megint, majd eltűnt.

Ichigo kinyitotta a szemeit, és gyorsan felült.

- Csak egy álom? - motyogta, miközben a fejét vakargatta. Körbe nézett, és észrevette, hogy Rukia nincs a szobában.

- Ez még hová tűnt?

- „Ez"-nek van neve is, Rukia! - jelent meg az ajtóban a lány. Már nagyon is kezdte dühíteni, hogy mindig csak „ez"-nek szólítja őt, vagy Démonlánynak. Besétált a szobába, és szemügyre vette Ichigo arcát. Egy picit megdagadt, és volt pár monoklija is, de nem volt olyan szörnyű, mint ahogyan tegnap kinézett.

- Hát Aizen szépen adott neked. De legalább róla le van a gond. Meglepően hülye volt. Lehet, hogy erős, de hülye, - bólogatva elment az egyik székhez, és leült. - Most már csak Ginjót kellene elintézni, és le volna a gondunk róluk. Igaz a te bandád, akkor szépen bepöccenne, mi?

- Ők nem a bandám! - mondta undorral Ichigo.

- Jó, rendben. De akkor is bepöccennek, - leintette őt Rukia.

- Na, az biztos.

- Oké, akkor hát kell valami terv. Gondolkodjunk el rajta, és aztán konzultálunk. Ha valami megyek kaját csinálni, - mondta Rukia, és eltűnt a konyhában.

Ichigo egy darabig nézett utána, majd leeresztette lábait a földre, és nekidőlt a kanapénak. Végképp nem tűnt neki fel, hogy Rukia mit mondott. Csak annyi, hogy kell valami terv. Ennyi volt, amit még hallott. Megint Orihime járt a fejében. Már nagyon régen nem látta őt. És már egy ideje nem is gondolt rá. Amit még fájdalmasabb volt neki belátni. Úgy érezte, hogy valami eltűnt. Valami, amit iránta érzett. Most mintha valahol máshol lenne az a dolog, ami valamikor Orihiménél volt. Lassan a mellkasára tette a kezét. Lehet, hogy a szíve még oda bent dobogott, de már nem volt nála. Mint ahogy az Orihime halála után volt. Megint a konyha ajtaja felé nézett, és kénytelen volt nagy levegőt venni. A szíve összeszorult, és hevesen kezdett verni.

- Ez így nincs jól, - motyogta, és visszafeküdt.

Eltelt egy hét, és sem Ichigónak, sem Rukiának nem sikerült egy jó tervet sem kieszelni. Mind veszélyes volt, bár ez lett volna a legkevesebb. Ugyan is mind értelmetlen volt, feleslegesen tették volna ki magukat nagy veszélynek. Végül is most már tudták, hogy sok őr van a házban, és nem tudnak mindegyikkel végezni. Bár Ichigo nem egyszer megjegyezte, hogy Rukiának elég szépen sikerült vagy húsz őrtől megszabadulni, ami miatt Rukia mindig behebegett, és elvörösödött. Ichigo az utóbbi egy hétben nagyon élvezte ezzel ugratni Rukiát. Túlságosan tetszett neki Rukia ideges reakciója. Valahogy kezdte belátni magának, hogy nem is gyűlöli őt. Vagyis általában. Mivel mindketten keményfejűk voltak, nehéz volt megállapodni valamiben. Na, és nem veszekedni az még nehezebb volt.

Egy hete voltak összezárva egy házban, és vagy ezerszer úgy végződött a beszélgetésük, hogy kivont kardokkal egymásnak estek. Aminek aztán annyi lett a vége, hogy mindketten kifeküdtek a szétzúzott szoba közepén.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem vagyok semmiféle Démonlány, te idióta! - vágta Ichigo fejéhez a párnát Rukia. Ichigo egy laza kézmozdulattal kettévágta a párnát, mire Rukia még jobban bedühödött.

- A kedvenc párnám! Barom! Nem hogy valami jó tervet eszelnél ki! Csak a baromságot csinálod!

- Ne ordibálj már velem! - ordított vissza sértődötten Ichigo. - Igenis tervezek, de ha neked az egyik sem tetszik, akkor még mi a túrót csináljak?! Amúgy is, TE vagy az, aki még eddig semmi rendes tervel nem tudott előmászni!

- Ezt most megbánod! Térden állva fogsz könyörögni az életedért! - ugrott fel Rukia, és előkapta a kardját. Ichigo ugyanezt csinálta, és már egymásnak is estek. Az első áldozat a szobában az asztal volt, ami kettétört, mikor Ichigo rá esett.

- Na, ezt a párnámért kaptad! - vihogott Rukia, és már megint támadt volna, de Ichigo gyorsabb volt, és egy bukfenc segítségével hasra vágódott, és átcsúszott Rukia lábai között. Majd felpattant, és mögüle csapott le. Rukiának sikerült kardjával blokkolni Ichigo kardját, ami a nyakára célzott.

- Ez egy alattomos húzás volt, - elbökte Ichigót Rukia.

- Nem is mondanám, - elvigyorodott Ichigo. Sikerült is kiprovokálni a lányt, aki megint támadott.

- Annyira utállak! - kiáltotta Rukia, mikor Ichigo simán ellökte őt.

- Én is téged, úgy hogy kvittek vagyunk, - összehunyorította szemeit.

- Ááááá, - kiáltott Rukia, és már össze is csaptak a kardjaik. Pár percig farkasszemet néztek egymással. Majd Ichigo hirtelen elkapta Rukia derekát, és magához húzta őt. Mindkét kard a földre zuhant, és a tulajdonosaik egy forró, szenvedélyes csókban egyesültek. Rukia Ichigo dereka köré fonta lábait, miközben beletúrt a hajába. A tarkóján belekapaszkodott narancssárga tincseibe, és magához nyomta fejét. Ichigo felsóhajtott, és csak még szenvedélyesebben kezdte őt csókolgatni.

- Utállak, - súgta lihegve Rukia mikor már kénytelenek voltak elszakadni egymástól. Ichigo elvigyorodott, és a kanapén landoltak mindketten.

- Én is utállak, - mondta, de újból Rukia ajkaira vetette magát.

Akkor kinyílt a bejárati ajtó, és a nappaliba bevonult négy ember.

- Látom a magányos farkasaink, nem is olyan magányosak, - jegyezte meg az egyikük, mire Ichigo és Rukia úgy elpattantak egymástól, mint gumilabdák a faltól.


	15. Egy szebb jövő a láthatáron

**Egy szebb jövő a láthatáron**

- Renji! Rangiku! Gin! Ti mit kerestek itt?! - meglepődve nézett rájuk Rukia.

- Hát kerestünk titeket, mert hallottuk, hogy Aizent megölték. Még amúgy is! Mégis ki a franc engedte meg neked, hogy csak így elhagyj minket?! - csúnyán nézett Rukiára Rangiku. - Na, de a végén találkoztunk Ishidával, aki mondta, hogy Ichigóval együtt vagytok, és javasolta, hogy nézzünk el ide is.

Rukia a szemüveges fiúra nézett. Az fiú volt az, aki akkor, mikor Ichigo elment a táborba, hogy beszámoljon az árulásról, olyan csendes volt.

- Ishida? Neked még hogyan jutott az eszedbe, ide jönni? Honnan tudod, hogy…

- Ichigo, sok mindent tudok rólad. Vagyis hát minden csapattagunkról tudok mindent. És most már róluk is, - mutatott a négy „Délire".

- Oh, ez meglepő, - elismerően bólintott Ichigo.

- Az viszont nem lesz meglepő, ha szétverem a fejedet, te disznó! - kiáltott fel Renji. - Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz Rukiával! - már-már letámadta Ichigót Renji.

- Ugyan már, Renji. Nyugodj le, - visszatartotta őt Gin nagy mosollyal az arcán.

- Ne mond nekem, hogy nyugodjak meg! - ordított rá Renji, mire Gin ugyan olyan mosollyal nyakon vágta, és Renji a földre zuhant.

Rukia csak sóhajtott egyet, Rangiku pedig elégedetten Ginre mosolygott.

- Nos, akkor, - körbenézett Rangiku. - Látom, durván szeretitek, ha így szétszedtétek a szobát, - jegyezte meg, miközben Rukiára kacsintott, aki elvörösödött. - De térjünk a lényegre, mi a terv?

- Nincs terv, - mondta Rukia.

- Oh, akkor hát, mit csináltatok itt ti ketten egész napokat? - perverzen vigyorgott Rangiku.

- Veszekedtünk, - vágta rá Rukia, amit mindjárt meg is bánt, mert Rangiku arcán még nagyobb vigyor jelent meg.

- Akkor hát minden világos. Veszekedtetek, és aztán békültetek, ugye?!

- Nem! És itt fejezd be! Kell valami jó terv! Ide vele! - mérgelődött Rukia.

- Szerintem is elég ebből az értelmetlen beszélgetésből, - megszólalt Ishida. - Van egy tervem, mivel most többen vagyunk, sikerülhet, még ha sokan is állnak ellenünk.

Rukia megint a ház tetején állt, és megint rossz érzéssel nézett az udvarra, ahol nyüzsögtek az őrök. Bár most Ichigo ott állt mellette. Legszívesebben megfogta volna a kezét, de nem merte. Csak most fogta fel, milyen fájdalmat okozott neki, mikor megölte Orihimét. Így csak állt mellette, és figyelte az őröket ott lent. Köztük volt Ishida, Renji és Gin is. Rangiku ott volt fent velük.

- Szerintem kezdheted, - szólalt meg végül Rukia, és Rangikura nézett, aki bólintott, és elsétált, hogy ugyan úgy végezzen az őrökkel, mint azelőtt Rukia.

- Mi addig elbújjunk, - mondta Ichigonak.

- Rendben, - bólintott, és elvonultak egyik az egyik kémény, másik pedig a másik kémény mögé. Hamarosan Rangiku hangját hallották, ahogyan csalogassa a tetőre az egyik őrt. Majd egy tompa esést hallottak. Egy őr kilőve. Rangiku pedig már jött is a következővel. Negyed órába telt, amíg elfogytak az őrök. Ekkor Rangiku kihívta őket a rejtekhelyükről, és bementek az épületbe. Rangiku egy másik folyosó felé vette az irányt, míg Ichigo Rukiával együtt a földszintre siettek, hogy segítsenek Ishidának és Ginnek. Mire oda értek, úgy tűnt elég szépen megritkították az őröket. Neki láttak hát ők is, és az őrök egyre csak fogytak, míg nem elesett az utolsó is. Szinte feltűnő volt ennyire nem voltak felkészülve egy újabb támadásra, de nem bánták. Az őröknek ugyan is még lőni sem volt idejük, olyan gyorsan pörögtek. Nagyon összejátszottak voltak, és mindenképpen takarták egymás hátát. Igaz kaptak néhány jó kis pofont, rúgást, és szúrást is, de nem lőttek rájuk, ez volt a fő. Mikor végeztek lent, felfelé vették az irányt. Úgy tűnt Rangiku nagyon szép munkát végzett, mert ahová néztek, ott holtak feküdtek.

- Jól vagy? - kérdezte Gin, mikor meglátta Rangikut.

- Persze, - bólintott mosolyogva.

- Akkor jó, - sóhajtva megölelte őt. Nagyon féltette Rangikut.

- Most merre? - kérdezte Renji a hasát fogva.

- Te semerre! Itt maradsz! - parancsolt rá Rukia. - Megsérültél.

Renji már vissza akart neki szólni, de megszólalt Ishida.

- Én ellátom a sebét, ti menjetek, - mondta.

Rukia elégedett mosollyal bólintott, és már mentek is az egyetlen folyosóra, ahol még nem jártak. Nem volt ott egy őr sem, viszont már az elején kiugrott eléjük Ginjo.

- Újra látjuk egymást, csá, Ichigo, - mondta gonosz mosollyal az arcán.

- Menjetek tovább, én maradok, - mondta Ichigo, de Rukia ellökte őt, és Ginjóra vetette magát. Beestek a szobába, ahonnan az előbb kiugrott. Rukia felpattant még mielőtt bárki is észbe kaphatott volna, és bezárta az ajtót maguk mögött.

- Gyorsan, - elkapta Ichigo kezét Rangiku, és az utolsó ajtó felé húzta őt. - Rukia meglesz, ha így döntött.

Kitárult előttük az ajtó, és ők egy nagy szobába léptek be. Az íróasztal mögött egy vén, hosszú szakálas öregember ült, egy lélegeztető maszkkal az arcán.

- Nahát, nahát. Végre megismerhetem az ellenállókat személyesen is, - mondta egy férfi, legyező mögé bújva.

- Urahara, túl lelkes vagy, - mondta egy idősebb férfi bajusszal.

- Te még túl rideg, Sasakibe, - vágta rá a legyezős.

Rangiku, Gin és Ichigo is csak döbbenten néztek egy kicsit, de aztán feleszméltek.

- Nincs duma, - mondta Ichigo.

- Oh, jaj, gondolom Kurosaki vagy, ugye? - felállt Urahara. - Agresszív, ahogy mondták, - jegyezte meg.

Ichigo nem várt tovább, és a mellkasába szúrta kardját.

- És hidegvérű is, pont, ahogy mondták, - sóhajtotta Urahara, majd a földre esett. Mikor felnézett a férfitől, látta, hogy Gin már végzett a másikkal, és Rangiku elvágta a lélegeztető maszk zsinórját, ami segítségével az öreg lélegzett.

- Csak egy kérdés, - hajolt az öreghez Ichigo. - Miért?

- A hatalom miatt, - gúnyosan elhúzta a száját az öreg.

- Akkor hát, dögölj meg, - vágta rá Ichigo, hátat fordított neki, és Rukia segítségére rohant. Mikor a szoba ajtaja elé ért, nagy zajt hallott bentről, csendes sikolyokat, és nyöszörgést. Megrémült mikor elért a tudatáig, hogy az Rukia hangja. Nem, megrázta fejét.

- Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen! - kiáltott, és neki vágódott az ajtónak, ami viszont meg sem rezzent. Hiába kezdett el iszonyatosan fájni a válla, neki csapódott az ajtónak megint, és megint, míg ki nem tört.

- Pont jókor, már féltem, hogy nem érsz ide a fináléra, - grimaszolt rá Ginjo, akinek az arcán egy nagyon szép vágás éktelenkedett. Ichigo megdermedt, mikor meglátta Rukiát, aki az ágyhoz volt kötözve. Kezein, lábain, arcán, és hasán is vágások voltak, amikből lassan folyt a vér.

- Azt terveztem, hogy lassan fokozatosan szabadítom meg a leányzót a fejétől, hadd élvezze ő is, én is és te is, ha már ide értél. Na, de kerülj beljebb, - intett neki Ginjo. Ichigo rá nézett, majd újból Rukiára, akinek az arcán könnyek keveredtek a vérével.

- Vagy ott is maradhatsz, - vonta meg a vállát Ginjo, és a kardját Rukia nyakához tette. Óvatosan áthúzta a pengét a lány bőrén, mire egy vékonyka csík vér csordult ki a sebből. Rukia egy picit felszisszent, de semmi több. Ha már így ér az egész véget, Ichigo előtt, legalább büszkeséggel haljon meg. Nem sikolyok, és könyörgés közepette.

Ichigo újból Rukiára nézett, aki őt figyelte. Mikor találkozott tekintetük, Rukia egy picit elmosolyodott, majd megint a plafonra nézett. Ginjo egy újabb vágásra készült. A kard megmozdult, de ugyan akkor Ichigo is. Váratlan, és gyors mozdulattal felugrott az ágyra, és egy csapással megszabadította Ginjót a fejétől. Viszont Ginjo ijedségében súlyosan megvágta Rukia nyakát. A sebből csak úgy dőlt a vér, és mikor Ichigo meglátta, nem tudta hirtelen mit csináljon. Rukia mellé térdelt, és nyakára rá tette az első ruhadarabod, ami a kezei közé jött.

- Meg ne halj nekem, hallod?! - rémülten nézett rá.

- Bocsánat, nem bírtam vele, - suttogta Rukia, miközben egyre fehérebb lett az arca, amin még most is pici mosoly volt. - Ichigo, nem utállak. Ellenkezőleg. Szeretlek, - mondta csendben. Ichigónak bekönnyesedtek a szemei, és már fejmosást akart neki adni, mikor berontott Ishida.

- Menj! Majd én ellátom, - elbökte őt. Ichigo egy pillanatig még nézte Rukiát, majd mikor eszméletét vesztette, nem bírta tovább, és kirohant a szobából. A holtesteken keresztül, egyenest a tetőre ment, aminek a szélén állt meg.

- Orihime, segíts, kérlek! Ne hadd, hogy elvegyék tőlem őt is, - kiáltott az ég felé, miközben könnyek csorogtak le az arcán.

Az ég különös módon kék volt, egy felhő nélkül. Pedig mikor ide tartottak be volt borulva, mint mindig, de most már nem. Mintha az ég is tudta volna, hogy vége az „Idegen" uralmának. Így hát a lidércek eltűnnek, és a katonák is, akik a határokat őrizték, és senkit sem engedtek ki ebből a haldokló városból. Mintha minden tudta volna, hogy egy új, szebb jövő vár mindenkire a város határain túl.

Ichigo viszont abban a pillanatban nem látta maga előtt azt a szebb jövőt, csak azt, hogy ha Rukia meghal, neki sem lesz miért élnie. Gyűlölte őt, nagyon… eleinte. De csak akkor jött rá, milyen vékony is a határ a gyűlölet, és a szerelem közt, mikor e személy élete volt veszélyben. És arra, hogy milyen könnyen át lehet lépni ezt a határt.

- Ichigo… - szólalt meg mögötte Ishida hangja, és ő rémülettel az arcán fordult felé.


	16. Az emlékek árnyában

**Az emlékek árnyában**

_- Rukia, minden rendben lesz, - bíztatta a lányt a bátyja. _

_- Na, de bátyus! - sírva megölelte őt Rukia. _

_- Minden rendben lesz. Most menj. Később lássuk egymást, - elhúzta magától húgát, és követte az Ő embereit. Rukia csak sírva állt, és nem tudott mozdulni. Féltette bátyját. Neki már csak ő maradt. A szüleit már elvesztette ez miatt a rendszer miatt, bátyát nem akarta elveszíteni. Pedig most az életük egy hajszálon múlt. Ha bátyja nem fogadja el az Ő feltételeit, mindkettőjüket megölik. Futniuk kellene, szökniük, de nincs hová elbújniuk. Követni fogják őket, akárhová is mennének. Elfogják őket, úgy, mint azelőtt is elfogták. Bátyjának fontos információi vannak róluk, ezért nem hagyhassák, hogy megszökjenek. Váratlanul eleredt az eső. Mikor az első cseppek megérintették Rukia arcát, hirtelen rossz érzés fogta el őt. Mintha valami közeledne, valami rossz…_

_- Ne! Bátyus! Ne! - egy lövés hallatszott. _

_- Rukia, nehogy ide gyere! Szaladj! Gyorsan! - kiáltotta bátyja, mintha semmi sem történt volna. _

_- Nem! Nem hagylak itt! - önfejűen oda ment a férfihoz, aki a földön feküdt. Kezét a hasára nyomta, ahol egy nagy seb volt. Ujjai közül dőlt a vér, és tócsát képzett alatta. _

_- Mondtam, hogy ne gyere ide, - suttogta. _

_- Tudod jól, hogy hiába beszélsz nekem, - próbált egy picit elmosolyodni Rukia, miközben karjaiba vette bátyját. _

_- Igen, ez igaz, - csendben felnevetett a férfi. - Rukia, el kell innen menned. Jó messzire. Nem szabad ebben a városban maradnod. Ha itt maradsz, megölnek._

_- Ne félts engem. Most pihenj, - megsimogatta az arcát, ami egyre hidegebb lett. Közeledett a vég. _

_- Rukia, ne veszekedj még most is, kérlek. Csak egyszer hallgass rám. _

_- Bátyám, figyelj, én nem vagyok veszélyben, mert semmit sem tudok róluk. Ezért itt maradok, és megbosszulom a családunkat!_

_- Ne tedd. Az erőszak, csak erőszakot szül. Anyáék sem akarnák ezt. Nem akarnák, hogy a kezeidhez vér tapadjon. Kérlek, menj el innen, jó messzire. _

_- Tudod, hogy ez lehetetlen, és nekem itt dolgom van, - Rukia arcán egy könnycsepp gördült le. _

_- Rukia, te vagy a kishúgom, azt akarom, hogy biztonságban légy, még ha én már nem élek, menj el ebből a városból, kérlek, - suttogta utolsó erejéből. A szemei csukódtak le, nehéznek érezte az egész testét. _

_- Byakuya, bátyjám, szeretlek, nagyon szeretlek, de nem tehetem meg azt, amit kérsz. Dolgom van itt, bocsáss meg kérlek, - sírva, reszkető kezekkel simogatta bátyja hideg arcát Rukia. Már nem élt, tudta. A mellkasa már nem mozgott, a szíve már nem vert, a teste melege lassan eltűnt…_

_Rukia egy ködös helyen ébredt. Egy padon feküdt. Mikor kinyíltak a szemei, lassan felült. _

_- Hol vagyok? - csendben kérdezte, bár senkit sem látott. _

_- Még nincs itt az idő, hogy tovább menj innen, Rukia, - szólt egy ismerős hang. Egy hang, amit már olyan nagyon régen hallott. _

_- Bátyus? - felugrott, és keresni kezdte bátyját a ködben. _

_- Vissza kell menned, Rukia, - mondta egy kevésbé ismerős hang, és a sűrű ködből kilépett két személy. Rukia rögtön felismerte bátyát, és a lányt is megismerte. Ichigo barátnője volt az, Orihime. Mindketten fehér ruhákban voltak, és gyengéden mosolyogtak rá. _

_- De…_

_- Rukia, nem hallgattál rám, de még így is jól megvoltál. Büszke vagyok rád. Erős nő lett belőled, mégis most itt vagy. A halál küszöbén, de ez még nem a te időd. _

_- Nem akarlak megint elveszíteni, - mondta Rukia, és a szemei elhomályosodtak a könnyektől. _

_- Neked még dolgod van oda át. És sosem veszítettél el. Mindig is ott voltam veled. _

_- Nem, már semmi dolgom sincs a világon. _

_- De igen van, - szólalt meg Orihime, és közelebb lépett hozzá. - Nem gyűlöllek, mert véget vetettél az életemnek. Most már tudom, hogy így a legjobb, mert így Ichigo megtalálhatta azt, akit neki szántak. Rukia, neked élned kell még, - mondta mosolyogva, és megfogta a kezét. Majd megsimogatta az arcát, és hátrább lépet. Byakuya is Rukiához lépett, és átnyújtott neki egy virágot. _

_- Fehér leander…_

Ichigo idegesen ült az ágy mellett, amin Rukia feküdt. Egy kórházban voltak a szomszéd városban. Mikor Ishida felment utána a tetőre, és az mondta Rukia rendben jön, nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Viszont sietniük kellett, átvinni őt egy kórházba, mert sok vért veszített. A városban a kórház már nem működött, ezért a szomszéd városba kellett menniük. A katonák, akik a határt őrizték, eltűntek, mikor meghallották, hogy a vezetőjük meghalt, ezért nem volt probléma elhagyni a várost.

Most, hogy megint valaki, akit kedvelt élet és halál közt volt, előjöttek azok a fájó emlékek a családjára. Az édesanyjára, aki miatta halt meg, az édesapjára és kishúgaira, akiket nem tudott megvédeni, mikor az a lidérc megtámadta őket. Nem volt elég erős, nem tudta legyőzni a lidércet. A szeme láttára falta fel az a szemét húgait, majd az apja lehelte ki a lelkét a karjai közt a sérülések miatt.

Majd Orihime képe jött a szemei elé. Mikor felé nyújtotta azokat a virágokat. Már rá jött miért pont azokat a virágokat adta neki, vagyis hát kettőre. A fehér rózsa Orihime kedvence volt. Mikor átadta neki, azt mondta _„élj"_. Orihime azt akarja, hogy tovább éljen. Ebben biztos volt. A fehér liliom az anyja kedven virága volt. Édesanyja mindig gondoskodott róla, és szerette őt. Ezért úgy gondolta a _„gondoskodj"_, erre utal. De a fehér leander virágot nem tudta magának megmagyarázni.

Csendben nézte Rukia arcát, miközben Renji a szoba másik felében szaladgált az egyik faltól a másikig. Elég idegesítő volt, mert már reggeltől ezt csinálta, mégis mikor Rukia arcán megjelent egy halvány mosoly, hirtelen elfeledte, hogy Renji menyire idegesíti őt.

Lehet, hogy a fehér leander…

_- … a kedvenc virágom, - Rukia mosolyogva elvette tőle a virágot, és mindjárt az orrához is nyomta. _

_- Tudom, - elmosolyodott a bátyja is, majd egy gyengéd puszit nyomott a homlokára, és Orihime mellé állt. - Most pedig, siess vissza a családodhoz. _

_Rukia bólintott. Tudta, hogy Rangiku, Renji, Gin, Ichigo sőt még Ishida is várja őt vissza. _

_- Még látjuk egymást, - elbúcsúzott Byakuya, Orihime intett és mindketten eltűntek a ködben. _

Az első dolog, amit Rukia észlelt az valami súly volt a hasán. A vastag kötszer miatt nem tudta megmozdítani a fejét, ezért a kezével, amely szabad volt, óvatosan megtapogatta azt a valamit, ami a hasán volt. Ujjai valami puhát észleltek. Egy picit tovább tartott neki, míg rá jött, hogy az, amit tapogat, valaki haja. Pár percig simogatta annak a valakinek a fejét, miközben a plafont nézte. Az ablakon keresztül a hold sugarai pont az arcára estek, annyira szerette volna látni a holdat. Sóhajtott egyet. Akkor az egyik ujja beakadt egy kócba, és jól meghúzta az alvó ember haját, mire az felébredt.

- Mi… - felemelte fejét, és álmosan a lányra nézett. Mikor meglátta a lány nyitott szemeit felpattant, és fölé hajolt.

- Szia, - elmosolyodott Rukia. - Bocsánat, hogy felkeltetelek, - suttogta. Egy kicsit sem lepte meg őt, hogy Ichigo volt az, aki a hasára hajtott fejjel aludt. Sőt megörült, mikor meglátta maga felett egy kicsit ijedt arcát.

- Annyira örülök! - hirtelen megölelte őt, és Rukia felszisszent. - Bocsánat! Elfelejtettem! - magyarázkodott Ichigo, de Rukia megint elmosolyodott.

- Semmi gond. Mi történt? Mi lett Ginjóval? És a többiekkel? - kérdezgette Rukia.

- Hát, Ginjo meghalt. Renji ma egész nap itt futkosott a szobádban, várta, hogy felkelj, úgy hogy nagyon is jól van. Rangiku, Gin és Ishida is jól vannak. Az „Idegen" meghalt a lidércek eltűntek és a katonák is, - összegezte a történteket Ichigo.

- Akkor jó. Annak örülök, - mondta boldogan.

- Én annak örülök, hogy jól vagy. Tudod hogyan megijesztettél? Már azt hittem… te is meghalsz, - Ichigo óvatosan Rukia homlokának támasztotta saját homlokát. A lány arcára egy könnycsepp esett.

- Miért sírsz, Ichigo? - Rukia gyengéden átölelte őt. - Csak nem egy démon miatt?

- Buta, te nem vagy démon, - mondta csendesen, és egy apró puszit nyomott a homlokára.


	17. Fehér leander

**Fehér leander**

- Így azért mégis csak jobb, - simogatta Rukia a nyakát, amin már csak egy vékony heg volt. - Utáltam, hogy nem tudtam mozgatni a fejemet.

- Azt elhiszem, - bólintott Rangiku, aki mellette ült.

Rukiát már egy hete kiengedték a kórházból, de Karakurába egyikük sem ment vissza. Nem akarták, hogy valami dolguk legyen még azzal a várossal. Nem akartak vissza térni oda. Igaz, hogy az előtt mindegyiküknek az a város volt az otthonuk, de miután ott vesztették el a családjaikat, barátaikat, kedveseiket, már nem volt miért visszatérniük oda.

- Csátok! - oda kiáltott Rukiának és Rangikunak Renji, aki már messziről vigyorgott rájuk. Rukiát elégedettséggel töltötte el Renji őszinte és boldog mosolya. Már régen nem mosolygott így.

- Szia, - intett neki Rukia.

- Képzeljétek mi történt, - melléjük dobta magát a padra.

- Micsoda? - kérdezte Rangiku kíváncsian.

- Megtaláltam a nénikémet! - mondta elégedetten.

- Tényleg?

- Igen. Egy nagyon kedves öreg néni. Jóval idősebb anyámnál. Nem is emlékeztem rá. Azt mondta, összevesztek a szüleimmel, még a háború előtt, de nagyon megbánta. Mire rászánta magát, hogy eljön hozzánk, a lidércek már elfoglalták a várost, így nem tudott eljutni hozzánk. Nagyon sajnálja, hogy így volt, ezért azt akarja, hogy költözzek hozzá. Bemutassa a többieket, és így megismerhet engem is. Mindig is azt hittem, hogy nincs már senkim, és most ez. Azt gondoltam jó így nekem, nem hiányoztak, nem kell nekem család, de most valahogy… jó érzés tölt el, hogy mégis csak van valakim, - mondta.

- Ez nagyon jó. Még jó, hogy az orvos, ismeri a nénikédet, másképp lehet, hogy soha nem ismerted volna meg őt, - mosolygott Rangiku.

- Én is így tartom. Ha az az orvos nem lett volna olyan szemfüles, akkor biztos, hogy soha nem tudom meg, hogy van egy nénikém, - bólintott Renji.

Rukia csak mosolyogva figyelte Renjit. Komolyan boldog volt, hogy megtalálta a családját. Még ha eddig nem is tudott róluk. De egy kicsit irigyelte is őt. Most már van új otthona, van családja. Megint normális életet élhet. Olyat, mint amire vágyott.

- De így viszont, el kell hagynom titeket. A nénikém egy messzi kis faluban él, - szólalt meg megint Renji, egy kicsit szomorúan.

- Jó ez így. Menj csak, végül is ő mégis csak a családod, - mondta Rukia boldogan, viszont legbelül nagyon szomorú volt.

- Ti is a családom vagytok.

- Ugyan, ugyan, - szólalt meg Gin mögülük. - Hiszen nem a világ végére megyünk. Sem Renji, sem mi. Bármikor találkozhatunk. Ugye, Ichigo? - könyökkel Ichigo bordái alá vágott. Ichigo csúnyán rá nézett, de bólintott.

- Igen.

- Olyan szentimentálisak vagytok, - sóhajtott Ishida, aki Ichigo mögül lépett ki. - Lehet, hogy Karakurában szörnyű volt élni, és igen csak lemaradtunk, de itt vannak modern kommunikációs eszközök. Mondjuk telefon, - mondta.

- Ez igaz. Akkor hát, most elválnak útjaink, de majd még találkozunk. Itt van a nénikém címe, írjatok! - felugrott mosollyal az arcán Renji, és mindenki kezébe egy kis papírt nyomott.

- Na, engem hagyatok ki ebből, - visszakozott Ishida.

- Ne légy barom! - kezébe kényszerítette Renji a papír. - Hát akkor, én most megyek. Még látjuk egymást! - intett nekik, és már szaladt is az állomás felé.

A többiek csak néztek utána, amíg el nem tűnt a messzeségben.

- Akkor hát, én is megyek, - jelentette Ishida, és már ment is.

Rukia valahogy úgy érezte szét esik a családja, és mikor Rangiku és Gin is elmentek, komolyan egyedül kezdte magát érezni. Még ha Ichigo ott is maradt. Hirtelen olyan nagy csend lett. Rukia szeretett volna valamit mondani, de nem ment. Nem jutott semmi az eszébe, ezért hallgatott. Ichigo lassan mellé ült. De ő sem szólt semmit. Csak egymás mellett ültek, és a semmibe néztek. Sokáig…

- Ichigo? - váratlanul megtörte a hosszú csendet Rukia.

- Hm? - Ichigo lassan rá nézett.

- Szerinted most mit… csináljunk? - kérdően figyelte őt.

- Nem is tudom. Volna pár ötletem, de ahhoz, - közel mellé csúszott, és átkarolta a lányt. - haza kéne mennünk, - mondta.

- Hová haza? - meglepetten kérdezte Rukia.

- Hát… - megfogta a kezét Ichigo. - Gyere, - felhúzta őt.

Lassan sétáltak a városon keresztül, míg egy magas panelházhoz nem értek. Ott Ichigo megállt, és rá nézett.

- Mivel mi most olyan valami… hősök lennénk, kaptunk egy kis támogatást, ezért egyelőre itt van az otthonunk. Már ha persze akarsz velem együtt lenni. Vagy amíg nem találsz magadnak valami jobbat,… ahogy gondolod, - magyarázkodott.

- Köszönöm, - mondta boldogan Rukia.

Ichigo egy kicsit meglepődött köszönete hallatán.

- Mit köszönsz?

- Azt, hogy így törődsz velem, - rá mosolygott, és gyengéden megszorította a kezét.

- Még szép, hogy törődök veled, - motyogta Ichigo, miközben beléptek. - Igaz, nem valami nagy szám az egész, de legalább nem az a panzió.

Rukia megértette miért nem tetszett Ichigónak a panzióban, ugyan is elég kicsi volt, drága, és nem volt éppen tiszta sem. Na, még persze az a sok fura alak. Viszont valahol lakniuk kellett.

- Itt vagyunk, - Ichigo megállt egy ajtó előtt a harmadik emeleten, és kihúzta a kulcsokat. - Remélem, nem szedet le a fejemet, de ide hoztam a dolgaidat a panzióból. Ginnel, ma ezekkel hurcolkodtunk. Gin meg akarta lepni Rangikut, viszont nem hagyhattuk ott a te dolgaidat, ezért hát ide hoztam őket, - kizárta az ajtót, és kitárta Rukia előtt. - Nincs itt sok minden, szóval…

- De ami fontos az igen. Vagy nem? - elvigyorodott Rukia.

- Mondjuk mi?

- Hát… - belépett a lakásba, és körbenézett. Az első, amit meglátott az a kardja volt a kávéasztalon, de valahogy nem érdekelte őt. Visszafordult Ichigóhoz, elkapta a pólóját, és berántotta a lakásba. - Mondjuk ágy, - hozzá simult.

- Hát az van, - karjait a dereka köré fonta Ichigo. Már tudta mire céloz.

- Akkor… befejezhetnénk, amit nem fejezhettünk be, mert megzavartak.

- Ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet, - felkapta őt Ichigo. Rukia ijedtében felsikoltott, aztán még elnevette magát.

- Bolond, - nevetve megborzolta a haját, mire Ichigo megcsókolta őt.

Egy perc alatt már a hálóban is voltak. Ichigoról már útközben lekerült a felső, ezért most úgy gondolta Rukia van a soron.

- Ezt… - döbbenten nézett Rukia mellkasára Ichigo, mikor levette a topját. - Ez miattam? Ezt én tettem? - kérdezte csendben, és a nagy heget nézte, ami a kulcscsontjától, mellei között egészen a hasáig húzódott. Rukia nem szólt, ezért felemelte fejét, és rá nézett.

- Sajnálom, annyira sajnálom, - súgta Ichigo, és gyengéden végig puszilgatta a heget. Rukia meghökkent, de jól esett neki, hogy így sajnálja, bár ő már nem törődött azzal a heggel, és azzal sem, hogyan szerezte.

- Ichigo, - megfogta a fejét. - Minden rendben van, - magához húzta Ichigót, és még mielőtt valamit mondhatott volna, megcsókolta. Hosszú és gyengéd csók volt. Mikor elváltak egymástól, Ichigo megsimogatta Rukia arcát, akinek a szemei még mindig le voltak hunyva.

- Sajnálom, - mondta csendesen. A tenyerét a lány arcán hagyta. - Rukia, szeretlek.

A neve hallatán Rukia nagyra nyitotta szemeit.

- Te… te a nevemen szólítottál, - mondta meglepetten.

Ichigo felnevetett, és megvakarta a tarkóját.

- Gyönyörű neved van.

- Először. Most először, - nem hitt a fülének Rukia. Váratlanul olyan öröm öntötte el, hogy nem tudott ellenállni, és a karjaiba ugrott, miközben az egész arcát csókokkal árasztotta el.

- Szeretlek, - jelentette ki végül, és rá mosolygott Ichigóra.

- Én is téged, - mondta, és megint az ágyra döntötte. - De mi lenne, ha most már folytatnánk? - elvigyorodott, és eldobta Rukia melltartóját.

- Jesszus! - felsikoltott, és eltakarta melleit. - Ezt meg mikor…?

- Ugyan, hiszen folytatni akartuk, - vigyorogva oda hajolt hozzá, és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni.

- Ez igaz, - sóhajtott Rukia. Nagyon élvezte Ichigo gyengéd csókjait. Ezért hagyta, hogy eltolja kezeit, és forró csókokkal borítja el a testét. Annyira jól esett neki a kényeztetés, hogy észre sem vette, hogyan szabadította meg őt Ichigo a maradék ruháitól. Csak akkor fogta el egy pici félelem, mikor egy igen csak ügyes mozdulattal, beakasztotta a lábait Ichigo nadrágjába, és az alsónadrágjával együtt lerántotta róla.

- Ichigo, hallod? - suttogta remegő hanggal.

- Valami baj van? - rá nézett Ichigo aggódva, de Rukia nem szólt semmit, csak elpirult. - Komolyan? - kérdezte végül.

- Szerinted mégis mikor kellett volna elvesztenem a szüzességemet? És főleg kivel? - egy kicsit csúnyán, de idegesen rá nézett.

- Hát… erre nem is gondoltam, - mondta. - De, akkor Renji…

- Ugyan már! Renji csak egy gyerekkori barát. Soha nem…

- Jó, rendben, megértettem, - félbeszakította őt. - Valahogy olyan boldogság tölt el, hogy én vagyok az első, - pici puszit nyomott Rukia ajkaira. - Ne félj, megpróbálok gyengéd lenni, - suttogta a fülébe. Ez ugyan nem nyugtatta meg teljesen Rukiát, de megbízott benne. Végül is szerette őt.

A hold már magasan járt az égen, és ezüst sugarai bevilágítottak a szobába. Rukia álmosan kinyitotta szemei, és maga mellé nézett. Egy órája még ott feküdt Ichigo, de most már nem volt mellette. Viszont a párnán egy nagyon szép fehér leander virág. Lassan érte nyúlt, és az orrához emelte. Nagyot szippantott az édes illatából. Az arcán egy lágy mosoly jelent meg. Kimászott az ágyból, és kisurrant a nappaliba. Mikor meglátta Ichigót kint a balkonon, felkapta a földről a pólóját, magára húzta, és kiment utána. Hátúról átölelte, és egy puszit nyomott a hátára.

- Köszönöm. Honnan tudtad, hogy ez a kedvencem? - kérdezte.

- Ráhibáztam, - mondta, és magához húzta a lányt.

- Mit keresel itt kint?

- Nem tudok aludni, és nem akartalak felkelteni. Olyan szép ma az égbolt, nem? - felnézett az égre. Rukia tekintete követte az ő tekintetét. Tényleg nagyon szép volt.

- Mint akkor, nem?

- Igen. Azon az éjszakán, mikor először harcoltunk. Vagyis… - rá nézett Rukiára. - Nem teljesen. Most sokkal szebb.

- Miért? - kérdezte meglepetten.

- Mert itt vagy velem, és mert nem vagyok hajlandó többé elengedni téged, - mondta miközben erősen magához ölelte őt.

Rukia boldogan „elbújt" a karjaiban. Ez volt számára a legtökéletesebb pillant az egész életében. Már csak ezért is megérte neki türelmesnek lenni, és élni akarni annyi feleslegesnek tűnő éven keresztül.


End file.
